Eclipse Series: Story of Abram
by Redmanking
Summary: Abram, a human from our universe learns a deep secret about his father. Before he can even ask, everything goes into chaos. His father disappears, his mother dies before his very eyes. Scared dearly from this incident, his father's closest friend comes and helps him. His life goes back to normal, only to be ruin again. Only this time, he's has some good help.
1. Book 1 of 3

Eclipse Part: 1

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

Ouch! A voice rang out in front of me. "Finally you woke up, and now I got a lot of questions to ask you? Also, any questions you may have must wait at the end of the interrogation. Now let's get started. What is your name of which your species call you and how did you get here?"

Well I have no choice but give them the spill.

* * *

Taken

* * *

The year is 2950, and it's a very nice day in New Joseph. The economy was healthy and vibrant, crime was at very all-time low, and the weather is great. Then my phone rang, picked it up and answer to whoever it is on the other end. My face went into total shock when I hear that my project has the go ahead to proceed to the testing phase. I quickly pack my bags and fell down the stairs. My wife Jessica Yugotav came running to me and with a cheerful voice. "Abram! Are you ok ... wait a minute? Did your project that your father was working on, got approved by the government?"

I got myself up and picked up my bags so I can answer. "Yes Jessica, Yes! Where's my son Cloud at?"

Jessica was cheering with me. "Oh, your boy is eating the rest of his birthday cake. Want me to call him over?"

My voice was still sore from the fall down the stairs, I gave her a nod to do so and Cloud came running towards me. "Yes Dad?"

I can't believe he's already eight years old. "Son, I got my project approved by the Pope. I'm going to be gone for a while…so. I want you to take care of your mother and be the man of the house ok?"

He gave me a good nod and gave me a hug goodbye. Jessica gave me a kiss and I started my way to the door. Pulled the knob open and a loud treacherous noise with a blinding light came rushing through the door. Two shadowy figures threw me out of the house and two gunshots are fired. Then everything went dark and cold.

* * *

**Leviathan Adventures**

* * *

I woke up with icicles hanging off my nose. The room I was in was flashing red and I knew I was on a ship. I blew the icicles off my nose and proceeded to the comms next to the door way. The button is frozen solid, how I'm posed to call the bridge with the button frozen. I had no choice but to break the door loose and make my way up to the bridge. Once there, I started shouting, "Captain, Captain what's going on…? Captain?" I pulled on his shoulder and his dead lifeless skeleton flew off the chair. "Well that explains everything."

With no personal flight experience, I went back to where I was before. Maybe I wasn't the only one cryogenically frozen. I re-entered the room and I found a man of Italian origin reading a book. With no clue what to say, I just spoke. "Hello there, do you know how to fly a ship?"

The man looked up and he had a pretty cool mustache. "Why certainly, I've been a pilot for years. Just lead me to the bridge."

We both headed to the bridge and the man easily recognized what type of ship were on. "Me Amigo, we're on a Paradigm Republic destroyer. The layout is modified for a research vessel, so it will take me a minute to get used to the controls. Do you have any idea where were at by the way?"

I'm glad he knows his ships but I don't know where were at exactly. "No sir, but I do see a planet with cities on it. Maybe we'll find out from the locals."

Quickly he got the alarms silent, but I noticed he is worried about something. "OH, me amigo. We got one problem, I don't think we have the parts on the ship to fix the engine controls. Let me look and see if we have some type of landing craft on the ship."

It didn't take him long to find a craft on B deck. The craft is already pointing towards the planet so it will be a quick trip to the surface. The man and I hopped on the craft and made our way surface bound. The city we're about to land at has no sign of any allegiance that I can tell. I looked over to the man and I asked. "Do you recognized any of the flags Sir?"

"No, but you don't have to call me Sir Amigo. My name is Ron Otani or Ron for short. What's yours'?"

"Well…my name is Abram Yugotav…"

"Mr. Yugotav, I'm supposed to be part of your crew for that… what's it called?"

"Experiment?"

With glee. "Yes, yes, the experiment. Wait?"

"What is it Ron?"

"Did you get knocked out or attacked?"

"Why yes! I got attacked at my house."

"Hmm, me Amigo, you think this is kinda… what you say…suspicious you say?"

"Now you got a point Ron, but who did it is the question and why? We can't make any assumptions as of now. Let's get the parts we need and head back to the ship."

"Right you are Abram!"

The trip down to the nearest landing pad didn't make things any easier. The buildings stand on all sides with only a few hundred meters of navigation room. Once I got the bull's-eye on the landing marker, Ron took her down. We stepped out and got a better view of the bustling metropolis. From the looks of it, the city wasn't very old at all. I looked at an electronic news stand and picked up a tabloid.

"Xenon Republic Newsletter

Today's star date is Jan 1st, 3000 A.D.

The Interpol police have discovered a ship that has been reported missing for more than 50 years. What the police are wanting know is the two cryogenically frozen souls inside. An expedition of the ship will start on Jan 5th."

"Hmm, that's interesting?" I put the tabloid down and Ron and I went down to the market to find the necessary parts we're looking for. Ron looked up at me with a little concern. "Abram me amigo, how we're going to pay for the supplies?"

I felt around my pants and found about 5,000 credits. "Ron, I hope they take credits, or we'll have to steal them." Luckily we found a shop that will take our money and we left with what we needed. We crossed over a cross walked and I happened to look down. The streets were pure black due to the shadows of the buildings, or we are just that high up. Next I looked up and about dozen military ships were hovering above us. "Umm, Ron. We need to get going fast."

He looked and noticed the issue for himself. We ran towards the ship and took off. Then two fighter craft came up behind us and started firing. "Ron, we need to go now."

With no worry inside of him, he put the ship into overdrive and left both the fighters and the military ships behind us. "Ron you crazy fool, you would've got us both killed."

"Ah, don't worry Abram. Like I said, I've been a pilot since I was young. Flying with only forty feet on both sides is normal in my case."

I felt rest assured that my uncle chose the right pilot. We landed back on the ship and Ron got to work fixing the engines. I on the other hand, went to find out if this is the ship with the experimental time machine on it. I went to the Electronic Historical Recorder or E.R.H to find out about this ships assignment.

The machine came to life. It calls itself Eva and it even knows my name. "Abram Yugotav how may I help you." I've asked Eva to find out whether the ship has the time machine onboard, in which indeed has. "You'll find the WX2912 in cargo bay C28. Warning, area has been having electrical issues due to the machines massive power drain."

Ron is only a few blocks from where the machine is held. I just need him to help me get the machine back online and fix the electrical issue. Then the sirens started flaring off. "Proximity Alert! Hostiles approaching!" What was that all about? I turned around and looked at the holographic screen. It showed 20 ships approaching at nine O'clock. Ron came rushing in. "What's going on Abram? Why is the alarms going off?"

I move out-of-the-way of the haloscreens and Ron started laughing. "Those ships will take hours just to reach us. I'll put the ship on guard mode to give us more time. I've also got the engines fixed and ready to go."

I turn towards Ron with a smile on my face. "Ron I need your help. The ship has my dad's experiment on board. It just has some minor electrical drain issues."

Ron was surprised on what I have to say. "Forget those ships headed our way, let's get that machine rollin Abram."

We stormed out of the bridge and headed where the machine was held. The cargo bay looked like a tornado went through it with a flood following it. "Here it is Ron, C28. Let's get this door open and see how bad it is." The door flung open, but nothing was messed up. It was a clean white storage area with the machine in the dead center of it. Ron walked up to the electrical hook ups and found the problem. "Abram, no wonder they been having issues. The machine isn't out of safe mode, neither was the transformer. Let turn it off real quick." Then a loud roar came from the machine. The LED screen popped up saying three hours till fully charged. Ron was confused at the spectacle. "Why we have to wait three freaking hours?"

"Let's head to the bridge, the machine is already preset to go back three thousand years anyhow."

Ron was even more confused. "Do you have any control over the machine?"

"Yes and no Ron, you see the machine is uncontrollable at first, but it's been known to go far back as 3,000 years ahead or back in time to Earth. We'll just have to see what happens."

Ron was still unease about the machine, but we sat down and took a nap. Then a violent shake rocked the ship. I woke up and saw that the ship was surrounded by a ring of plasma. "Ron wake up please!" He woke up and flew out of his chair. "I've never seen this space anomaly before, have you Abram?" Next the ring turn dark and started to churn right in front of us. A jet of electrical energy then shot out though the center, causing a loud screaming sound along with a sound of a bustling wind to go right though the ship. Ron and I held our ears and then a clap of thunder followed by silence. I looked up and we're in a bluish white tunnel. Ron stood up and spoke in hysterical amazement. "Are we dead, did the machine worked?"

"Yes, Ron, Yes!" Then the clap of thunder returned and we flew forwards then back next to our chairs. I got up to see Earth right in front of us. I feel back into my chair in amazement. I read about her in the history books but actually seeing the Earth in real life…is…just…amazing! The oceans of blue, the tanned deserts covering its surface and the green fertile soils around the body of water. "Ron get up, you got to see this."

He made a reticule statement, "I've seen the Earth hundreds of times when I lived on Lunar Eclipse. She's nothing but a gray mark in the sky."

Keeping the laughter to myself, "Ron are you sure about that? You really need to get up then."

He got up and his jaw dropped to the floor almost. "Abram my friend, punch me in the face so I'm not dreaming. She has color again!"

Like my father said, "If a man ask you if he's dreaming or not, don't do what he asks. Just kick in the face." SMACK!

Ron was knocked out for a mere second and looked at me with a funny jester. "Hmm, Abram, I think you kicked out my k9 tooth. Nice kick by the way."

"Ron, I found a good spot we can land on the Sinai Peninsula."

"Well if your machine worked Abram, there shouldn't much people living in the area. We can take the whole ship down."

With a strange feeling that I never felt before came rushing through me. "Let's do it!"

Ron perfectly landed the ship right into the mountains in the area. A little north than I suspected but it will work. I got up and headed towards the bay doors to the outside world. A bright hot ray of light came through once the doors were opened. "Wow it's hot outside."

Ron followed me and agreed that the weather is a tad bit hot. We ventured out a little ways to a tall hill. We got up to the top and a city was in front of us. Next thing I know I was laying on the ground with a searing pain in my shoulder. Ron ran back to the ship and came back with a medical kit and a gun. "Ron, what's going on?"

"You been hit you doughnut! Just stay still, this will hurt a lot."

I felt a yank from deep within my shoulder and came out a stick with an iron tip on it. I woke up into a night sky with the sun rising from the east. "Ron where are you?"

"Over here amigo, you were knocked out cold you know."

"Thanks for getting that thing out of me. How long was I out?"

"Abram, you were knocked out for three days?"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding man, you were knocked out for 12 hours!"

"I was about to say Ron."

Our conversation ended when a group of 10 to 13 people came walking up to us. A man with white robes halted his men and then they went blank. The man with white robes then proceeded forwards and spoke, "Sorry for the confusion back there. I see that he woke back up Ron."

Ron laughed with his reply, "He was hanging by a thread Jesus, also thanks for coming back to us."

I interrupted the conversation with my confusion, "Wait, what's going on here."

Ron looked down on me, "You're not a Christian Abram."

I looked back at both of them. "The only time I heard about the bible was when I was a little kid. My mother and father spoke about the Word of God until my dad disappeared, and my mom died with the only bible in my family. I don't want to remember those moments and I continued on with my dad's research with my uncle Mark."

Jesus looked at me with understanding and spoke. "Abram, I know what happened to your mother and father. Especially your mother. Died saving you, when the ship had a malfunction and was going down. She gave you the only para suit and threw you out moments before she died in the fire that was to come. She loved you all the way to the end, but your father was a different story. He made a covenant with God to bring his people back, but in order to do so, he had to leave you two behind."

I was shocked, my father is still alive. "Jesus, pardon me for asking. Do you know how Ron and I got on the ship or what happened to my family?"

He stared at me and spoke. "Sadly Abram, the covenant that God made with Cronos was to be kept quiet. We can't give you any answers, you must find that out on your own. As of now, I must head out and complete my father's work. I'll give you guys the perfect escape on Friday. Your ship will be charged by then and you will jump into the future to meet another companion that will help you. I will give you Angels Vince and Joseph to accompany your journey. Warning, these two are Angels in training. That's all, may God be with you."

He turned around and snapped the 12 men out of their spell and walked to Jerusalem. I looked at Ron and asked him to teach me the Bible. He laughed and ran back to get his two bibles. He gave me the bible his father gave him long ago. "Abram, you're about to take on the biggest testimony in your life. Let's get you started, turn to John 3:16 and read. Then we'll get to the other stuff as our adventures push forwards."

We got up and headed back to the ship to get some rest, who knows what happen next.

* * *

**Vince and Joseph**

* * *

I woke up and headed to the mesh hall, there I saw two unknown figures in the room. I turned on the lights and it was two men with chain mail armor and both had swords on their sides. I had no real choice but to confront them. "Hello there! How can I help you guys?"

The man on the right had an English look to him. With the dirty blonde hair and thin look. The other was Roman with black hair and big shoulders. Then the one on the right looked at me and replied to my question. "Hello their Abram, my name is Vince and this is my partner Joseph, and we're here to help you as much as we can."

I was delighted to see angels in front of me. Ron came in and shake the men's hands and offered coffee. Joseph got up and told us the message that God gave them to us. "Abram you must head out into orbit and get out of here. I'll tell you where to go from there, then after that your back in charge."

I was confused, "Wait, Jesus said that he'll give us the perfect opportunity on Friday."

Vince replied a mean tone. "Today is Friday, remember your time is different from ours."

Ron was on top of it and we all fell to the ground when he put the ship into orbit. "Abram tell Ron to plot a course to Alpha Century, then I must teach you how to use the machine." I did what he said to do and followed him to the machine.

Joseph spoke when entered the room, "Your father gave us the ability to teach you his powers. Just hold still for a minute." He started to open the machine and pointed a device that I never seen before when I was working on it. "Abram, your father built this machine to help you train your abilities. Before we can do that however, we must reactivate your father's side of the genes."

I was startled, I saw what my father can do. He can levitate objects without even touching them. Now I'll get that ability, I was ready…I think. "LET'S DO IT!" A rapid successions of electrical impulses ran throughout my body. I felt my body changing and noticed a glow around me. Joseph yelled at me to keep up just a bit longer. "We're 90% complete Abram…" The glow overwhelmed my senses and I can't hear nothing. Then it stopped and I can now move. My hearing never quite make it back yet, but I can tell something has changed. Joseph gave me a lot of hand signals to pick up a wrench that was on the ground. I open my hand just like I was going to pick it up. Then it started to levitate, I took note that there must be a goal with jester before my new abilities to work.

Joseph was shocked on how fast I managed to use my magic. "Abram you're learning fast, let's just keep it slow till we get to our destination. On the other hand however, let's get your time powers going. You can use your father's abilities to manipulate time, that's how he made this machine work. Put your hands on the machine and think of a date and time, if you're wondering what, set it to 2990 A.D."

I did what I was told and the machine was recognizing the date he wanted at. "Good Abram, now go gets some rest, Vince and I will continue your training tomorrow."

* * *

**Sunday Meltdown**

* * *

Today is Sunday, the day that my mother died. My doctor gave me medication for Post Dramatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for sort. The ship has an endless supply but I wanted to see if I can go without it this week. No one here knows about this…I believe, and continued on with my day. Ron got the machine hooked back up and now it's charging. I went back to my room with my coffee and the scene came rolling back. "Mom, what's going on?" "Mom why are you handing me the para suit? She responded with only "I… Love…You…" and she threw me out. The ship made a nose dive into the ground and exploded and I screamed mom all the way down to the ground. I watch my mom die, and I can't do anything about it. I stood their helpless on the ground, my pupils large and dark. More than ten dozen people came to help. Some parents of their own cried horribly when they saw me…just standing there. Next thing I know a police officer alongside with a medic came and flashed a light into my eyes. Then that's all I can remember.

I felt someone holding me down and I got my vision back. It was Ron that was holding me down. He was screaming something, but I can hear. I looked around and the mesh hall was destroyed or just really messy. "Abram, what's going on? Tell me something, anything." I babbled out PTSD pill and pointed towards the box. Joseph ran and got the pill and shoved it into my mouth. Then I calmed down and told Ron to let me go. "I'm good guys, thanks for the help."

Ron looked at me with frustration. "Why haven't you told us that you suffer PTSD man, you would've got us all killed with your new-found abilities."

I looked back him with sorry in my heart. "I want to see if it didn't come back or not."

Joseph came up me and patted my shoulder. "Abram there is another way to release the stress inside you. Head somewhere quiet and shout out your feelings. Scream it to the heavens, hold nothing back."

I took on Joseph's advice for future reference. "Thanks!"

We all shook off what just happened and presume our daily training. Ron kept an eye on where we have to go and Vince was in charge of the machine. Joseph worked me to master the basics of Time magic.

* * *

**Alpha to Omega**

* * *

Ron announced our approach to Alpha Century system. We all stopped what we're doing and headed to the bridge. The sun of the system began to shine bright blue hue. Once the ship was out of jump drive mode, we noticed a strange space anomaly. Ron was beginning to freak out. "Abram, I can't steer the ship away from this thing, we're going in."

The ship entered and a loud thunder rang throughout the ship. We looked through the viewports and saw that we're traveling through a blue and white energy tube. With another clap of thunder, we were out of the anomaly. "Huh, same planet as the last one everybody." I got a funny feeling that I was wrong.

Ron started to get the ship ready to land on the surface. "Abram, what do you think the surface will look like." The voice came from Vince, "Well, I don't know actually? That was not a time warp anomaly, looked like what my dad said long ago about warp space."

Everybody turned to me with creepy faces. "Warp Space?"

"Guys I can't explain as well as my dad. I need his journals about the subject."

Ron's look had a bright idea ringing in his head. "Abram, once we get out of here, we need to get your father's journals. It might explain everything, or lead us in the right direction."

Vince and Joseph agreed fully and even I thought it was a great idea. "Ron, you're on fire lately, but I need to know where he did his research and where he hid it."

Joseph was confused. "Wait a minute? After all the time you spent with your father and help out with his research, you didn't see where he put his journals."

I felt insulted but he had a point. "Well… he always gives his journals to my uncle Mark or puts it in a vault on a moon near Titan."

Ron was next to question me on my memory. "Do you know whether both are at?"

This one was less invasive. "They both are located near the Capital of the Israel Syndicate, except the vault is…"

I looked out the view port on my right side and noticed that we landed near a very large city. "Guys, were here!" I got out of the ship and notice the place very much looked like Earth in many ways. The language everyone spoke and the names are very familiar. "We landed in an alternate Tokyo."

I looked at all my comrades and they had a more vibrant look. Emotions seem to stand out more. I looked out into the ocean and found a huge set of buildings in the distance. "Hey guys, let's get on this monorail thing and head to that place." We hopped on board and relaxed until I started to see these creatures floating around me. Vince and Joseph also noticed these creatures, Ron on the other hand didn't. "You see them too you guys." They gave me a nod and told me not to worry about it. We got to the station of the large set of buildings and we came up to a set of guards. One of the guards walked up to us began to speak. "What you guys doing here on school grounds?"

Ron fell to the ground and quickly bounced back up. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS IS A SCHOOL!"

The guard laughed at Ron and replied. "You guys don't know about this school of young and talented minds. Actually, you know what, I'll give you a personal tour of the place."

I smiled and said. "That will be great sir, lead us the way!"

Everybody thought I was kidding, but the guard was so gracious to let us in on a free tour of the place. Very scenic indeed, then something or someone caught my eye. A girl with a two-handed sword chopping down bamboo trees. With instinct, I walked up the girl and ask for her name.

She looked up, smiled and sheath her sword. "Hello, my name is Crystal."

"Nice to meet you Crystal, what are you studying at this school."

"Killing Demons at the Cram School, but I take high school classes at the main campus. Also I didn't catch your name?"

I was shocked about what I heard, but ok. "OH, my name is Abram Yugotav, and you said you're studying on killing demons right."

She laughed and giggled. "Well Abram, I want to be an exorcist like my father and defend my friends and family from demons. Right now I'm just an ex-wire. You can join me later in my training."

I was now very interested on what's happening and followed her to her class. "Umm, your class is underneath a bridge."

"Well yes you silly goose, now let me open the door for everyone."

Right behind us came a group of students I believe. Then a loud voice rang out from the crowd. "Who are you guys, and why is one of you a pony?"

What did I just hear him say? I looked down and I looked human, so I don't know what he's talking about. I looked at everybody in my group and they look as much as a human as I was. "I don't know what you're talking about over there!"

A man with large K9's and pointed ears came up to us. "Oh, the sun made look like your something else, my apologies."

"All apologies accepted, and what is your name."

"My name is Rin."

"My name Is Abram!"

Honestly though, this guy creeps me out.

Crystal's admission

It's been a week since we entered this dimension and we're not dead yet. Crystal is a very skillful at sword arts and take out a whole platoon of goons in less than ten seconds. We need a person with that talent with us. How I'm going to ask her is the question. Here goes nothing! "Crystal, may I speak with you minute."

She turned around with a big smile on her face. "Sure, what you need to ask me Abram?"

"I want you to join my crew on a big adventure, if you choose to accept it."

She looked surprised and question. "Wait what do you mean by adventure."

Darn forgot to say that in the question. "I'm not from this dimension Crystal, you see. We went through some type of warp anomaly and ended up in your dimension. If you want solid proof, I can show you my ship we're traveling in. Vince, Joseph, and Ron are waiting for us."

Her look had disbelieve written all over it. "Ok, I'll see the so-called ship. If it's true, THEN I'LL Totally GO!"

I got my chance, we left the school grounds and boarded the monorail back to the ship. One thing is for sure, these trains are fast as heck. We'll be back at the ship before high noon. The scenery always will get me about his place. Then the train slowed down to get off, but something was up. I can tell like a sixth sense in my body. Crystal had the same feeling while being along the lines of nervousness. We got off and headed down the trail to where the ship is at and noticed gun shots in the distance. "That's coming from the ship."

Crystal was scared to death while being super excited. "You guys have a good choice of parking in the dark wood."

I looked over while running towards the ship. "The Dark Wood?"

Crystal looked back with an annoyed face. "You got to be kidding right, you guys are definitely not from here. The dark wood I loaded with demons that want human blood."

"Great!" sarcastically. "This should be fun."

We approached the ship and it was being swarmed by demons. Crystal charged into the wolf pack and slaughtered a great many. She still needed help though, so I fired some light magic and annihilated the rest of the pack. "Let's get out of here, Crystal let's go."

We all jumped on board and Ron got us out of there. We might be plastered to the wall for Ron's great accent rate but it was good to be alive. Once he got the ship leveled, we started walking around to get our legs back. Vince and Joseph were surprised how good Crystal is with the sword she's got. Vince was too eager but to ask. "How did you get so good with the sword? You were so fast and agile."

I left the room and took a sort walk around the ship. I went into one of the hangers and saw a something that caught my eye. Six original Buzzkill fighters, and on the other side four Strato fighters. The Buzzkill fighters can be retrofitted for anything, even for space. The Strato's have enough weapons to take out a small T.C. flotilla. With the maneuverability of an acrobat. I got on board with one of the Stratos and notice a log book of some sorts in the cockpit. "What can this be?" I open the hatch and grabbed the book. I opened up and notice my dad's handwriting. The star date was 2950. "Wait a minute, this was just written right before the incident."

I read the journal even when we passed through the warp space. Crystal was walking around based on her foot steps on concrete. "Abram, where are you. Everybody is wondering where you're at?"

"Ugh, I'm over here Crystal!" I can't seem to investigate anything without something popping up.

"Abram, I didn't get the chance to choose if I want to go with you guys or not."

Man she knows how to get a person's attention. "You don't really have a choice do you."

Crystal was laughing her head off. "Abram, you're funny. I know how to fly you know."

"Really, I need to take lessons from you then." I smiled back.

"Well anyways, I made my decision. I'll join you guys."

"Good to hear Crystal! Hey! Come up here for a minute, let me show you what we're trying to figure out."

_That's how the adventure began to speed up a little bit. We talked about the theories of what happened and we gathered everybody in the mess hall with a digital chalkboard with all the theories on it. We all agreed where we should head next. The Capital of the Israel Syndicate!_

* * *

**Old Times?**

* * *

"We're going to the moon Titan!" Ron yelled furiously.

I know Ron what's going on in Ron's head. We're heading right into a trap, but it's going to sweet to go back to the Sol system. It's been 72 years too long now, besides our biggest clue is lying hidden in my dad's old research lab. Ron gasp and put the ship into jump space and whoosh. We're looking at Titan, but we're not alone. Paradigm ships and Israelite ships surrounded us. "Abram we're being hailed."

The voice sounded familiar but the screen wasn't functioning properly. "The crew on the Paradigm Destroyer Leviathan, Please surrender your crew and the time device at once! If you don't accept my offer, you will be destroyed with extreme prejudice."

Everybody looked at me to decide what to do. I looked at Ron. "You think we can escape Ron?"

Ron looked down and back up, "Abram… we need to get your father's work. We'll have to escape and come back on the Stratos you found in the hangar."

He's been in these situations for years on end. "Ok Ron Let's do this!"

No hesitation, Ron put the ship into high gear and we got plastered on the wall again. We managed to end up near Jupiter with no one following us, nor anything on radar. Ron jumped up and yelled. "We got no time to spare! Vince and Joseph, watch the ship, and we only got four of those fighters."

Then out of nowhere I was in the hanger. "How did I do that?" I looked around and saw Ron running in. We stood there, just staring at each other. "Abram, how did you get here so fast?"

"I don't really know Ron, I thought about the hanger and flash, I'm here."

"Abram, we really need to get out more."

"I need to stop taking that medication."

"Yeah right, and letting you go crazy again."

"I was just kidding Ron, gosh!"

Crystal came running in and jumped into one of the fighters, "Come on you two, we don't have all day!"

Ron and I hopped into our fighters and took off. Then it happened again, but I was already at the research lab my dad worked at. The fighter was on the roof, and powered her down. "WHOA! I did it again. Hmm, the possibilities are endless here. Let see, where is my dad's old lab office? Ah ha, here we go." Next I knew, I was sitting in his chair with his desk in front of me. Everything was the same as it was long ago. I pulled open the drawers and there were some old log books at the bottom of each one. A crackling sound rang from the door. I quietly closed the drawers and hid under the desk. The door opened and what sounded like high heels came walking in. The voice sounded like a girl, but why in this abandon place. Was she looking for the same thing I was.

"Cronos's lab." The female rang out. "I remember the times my grandma worked here. It was all good until my grandma started noticing that Cronos was acting weird. That was the last thing I remembered about she said about him."

Next I knew, my elbow hit the side of the desk and the woman came running up to the desk. "Whose THERE!"

From the looks I had no choice but to pop out. I slowly got up and the girl had a 44 magnum pointed straight at me. "WHO ARE YOU!" she screamed.

"Please don't shoot me, I'm Cronos's son Abram."

The girl's eyes widen to disbelieve, but turned back to anger. "I don't believe you one darn bit, and if you think I won't fire the gun." BANG!

Luckily for me however, I can stop slugs with my magic, but I can't take the gun away from her without setting off the ammo. The girl on the other hand was freaking out and dropped her gun. "Only Cronos can do that, you must be his son. Let me apologize…"

㈴7 "Please, don't apologize. I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes. What is your name lady?"

㈴4She flushed wildly in embarrassment. "My name is Jane, Mr. Abram. Also if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because my grandmother worked here long ago with your father. How is he by the way?"

㈵2"Jane, that's what I came here to find out, but nothing led me anywhere. His journals are full of good information but none leads me to what happen 40 years ago, nor what happened to him as a matter of fact. His time machine, is not even a real-time machine. It's just a training device."

㈶2"A training device." She questioned."

㈵0"Yes a training device, but it does actually work with humans though, if lucky. He built the machine to help me learn his abilities. I don't know what he is now. I only knew him for a human."

㈶8Jane looked surprised about something. "You didn't know that your dad wasn't human! Wow, I thought he'll definitely tell you guys."

㈶7I was started to get frustrated that no one can tell me anything. "Please tell me what he is please!"

Jane can easily tell I was getting desperate and started to grin. "You'll find out sure enough, and I'll even join you in your quest to find out."

Well…can't win them all can I. "Fine, but please don't point that gun at my friends ok!"

Jane was understanding on the last part I said. "There's more of you guys looking for the same thing."

"It's complicated by the fact that Ron (the Italian Mexican dude) and I were kidnapped and put on a ship that contains my father's machine. On top of that, I don't know what happened to my wife and kid and we met Jesus. Also… you'll meet them when they actually get here…eventually."

A rumble of two ships came rushing overhead and seem to land on a neighboring roof. Jane obviously saw Ron but asked about the other person. "That's Crystal, she's not really from this dimension."

"Well Abram, let me buy you guys some drinks at the pub downtown."

"Hmm, sounds good to me." We waited for Ron and Crystal to show up at my dad's office and introduced them to Jane then headed out. The city was actually quite antique with the 1800's architecture and marble pillars. The pub was made specifically out of cedar wood and marble walls and counters. Jane explained why this section of the city looked like this and it was quite unique. It brings history to life, now we just need a bar fight to brighten the atmosphere.

We got to where we can order the drinks but it was written in hard to read characters. Jane looked at us and noticed that we had a hard time reading what it said. "You guys don't worry about it, I'll just order some good old Scotch with rocks." We all agreed with Jane and went along with some conversations. Then the door rang and some officers from the navy came walking in with some posters of…US!

One of the officers recognized me and pointed a gun straight at me. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP! You're under arrest for violating code 483 use of technology!"

Everybody looked at me and wondered what that meant. "Guys I got no time to explain but the punishment is usually death." So I took Jane's 44 magnum and shot the officer's head off along with the other officers that were with him.

"Abram, you got a plan?" from a voice behind me. Most likely Jane or Crystal.

"Actually I can't trust anybody but you guys, so… kill them all and head to the ships!"

The pub quickly turned red with blood. Everybody here either had a gun or a knife and maybe both. Gun fire and missed swings rang out everywhere. Holes were blown through the walls and everybody started firing at each other. "Guys quickly get to the roof!"

The roof top was free from the mayhem below, but police patrol craft are starting to enter the district. I started the charge back to the ships but it felt like time was slowing down except for me. I know it's not an adrenaline rush or everything will be slowing down. I looked down at my feet and the stone roof was busting underneath my feet. I looked behind and everybody was 12 buildings behind me. Looked back and busted though a stone bell tower and felt nothing. My skin has a blue aurora around it and then I knew something was up. I stopped and time went back to normal with a loud clap of thunder. A trail of destroyed roof tops quickly followed me and I leaped out-of-the-way. By the time the dust has cleared my friends were surrounded by the police. "NO!" I sprinted back to them as fast as I could and my mind went blank. I woke back up in the Leviathan's hanger with everybody and the fighters. Crystal and Jane was looking after Ron and I; Vince and Joseph are still at the bridge. "What happened?"

Jane looked at me with a smile on her face. "You saved us all. It was pretty cool how you did it. You tackled us and teleported back to the fighters and teleported again back to the ship's hanger."

Crystal came in and finished off Jane's story. "When we did make it back, your body grew pale and you fainted from exhaustion. But I have to say though, how did you run that fast. No human managed to run faster than 22 miles per hour, you made a sonic boom and blew us off our feet."

Jane started to laugh, "Hmm, Abram what are you going to call that move!"

"Let's call it telejumping and let's call the supersonic sprint…well… a supersonic sprint."

* * *

**Telebombing**

* * *

In less than a few months I gained five new friends and to me, their like family I miss so much. They got my back and I got theirs. They even assisted me with my training exercises and even solving the task God and Cronos has giving me. Many mysteries still need to be solved. What happen to my wife and my son Cloud, and what happened to my father? Being chased down by bounty hunters and other fractions doesn't make it any easier.

"Ron we need to head back to Markus."

"Why Abram?"

"I need to check out something that's all, and I'll go down there alone."

"Whatever you say Abram, off we go."

The trip didn't take us long at all, I told Ron to go into low-earth orbit and let me do a halo jump with no suit. Ron looked at me as if I was crazy. "ABRAM DON'T DIE PLEASE."

I laughed and back flipped off the hanger deck. "Just stay within communication range Ron!"

"Whatever you say fool."

"If something happens, don't come after me?" The radio went silent. I can now think on what I need to find. My dad had a journal dating back to the beginning to when he disappeared. If I can get a hold of that journal, I can get find out what happened and what's in that covenant that he made to God. The air started to get warmer…home at last. Then the clouds exploded in front of me and teleported to my roof and fell off into the pool. Ouch!

I got out of the pool and walked to the safe my dad put in long ago. He told me he forgot the combination but I knew a way to blast open the door without destroying what's inside. It's just a little move I was working on. BOOM! The door went flying off into oblivion, never to return. I grabbed the satchel that was inside and headed out the door with a picture of my son. I stepped outside and I was surrounded by merchs. One of the merchs has a bullet wound on his left shoulder and a scar on his wrist. I didn't have time to question so I telebombed my way to the top of a skyscraper a mile away. "Ron! I got the package, come pick me up!"

Ron's response didn't quite surprise me at all. "Abram, we are being followed up here, we'll drop a buzzkill fighter and the next low pass we make, teleport back on board."

"Ugh, Ok! Let's do it then."

The Buzzkill fighter flew in and I teleported into the cockpit and left the skyscraper decapitated. The merchs weren't far behind. I began doing evasive maneuvers and a voice started to ring in my head. "Try to Cross the Great Divide." Without even knowing it, my fighter began going faster and faster, eventually catching up to the Leviathan. I pulled up to get close enough teleport to the hanger. I looked back and a white vapor trail marked where I was. "Whoa that's cool!" I grabbed my radio and contacted Ron to go full speed ahead. Then a large explosion rang from the engines. "Ron what happened up there?" The only thing I heard was static, the ship was falling out of the sky and I saw the ships in pursuit. I called up again, "Ron what's happening?" Except this time I got something.

"Abram, we got hit by an E.M.P. missile, I can't let her go into space without the main engines."

"Ok Ron, let me get back out there and hold them off!"

"Hey this time Abram, have some back up!"

I looked at the entrance of the hanger and standing there was Jane and Crystal. Crystal was first to exit the hanger followed by Jane. I restarted my fighter and headed out to cause a diversion until Ron gets the engines back online. The ship that was following us was pretty small frigate. From the looks, it's the newest P.R.N.'s Seto class frigates. There meant to be used for reconnaissance or private enterprise defense vessels, but what's the nagging feeling this is a trap.

I pulled my joystick to the right and looked over the towering peaks of the Golands. In a valley between two large peaks lays the merchs headquarters. With a perfect way to distract the merchs and foil any trap, I lay waste to the base with fire. The ship that was chasing mine came flying above. Along with 45 other ships. "OH, CRAP!" A barrage of missiles came flying towards me with flak cannons from below. If I use my magic now, it will drain me of every bit of energy. I was stuck on an impasse, nowhere to run. Bail or die trying. I choose neither. Time slowed, to where I can shoot every missile while I travel ever faster forwards. I got to where I can bail the Buzzkill and have enough energy left to get back onboard the Leviathan. I hope this wasn't a mistake. I shouted on the radio, "I might be bailing, but I got their attention."

I looked up at the sky and the sky turned dark as night. A loud screaming thunderous noise was bellowing behind me. My fighter started to go in reverse into the source of the sound. "What's going on here?" I made every ditch effort to get out of it, but it was no use. I was going in.

* * *

**Tiberium Twilight**

* * *

I got sucked in with an atmospheric fighter. If this thing leads me to space I'm doomed. The ride was rough, but it lead me to a well-known T.C. outpost of Tiberium. Large green crystals tower over the landscape. For now, I'm all alone with little hope of escaping this hell. I found a good place to land and glided my plane to safety. I got out and the electrical energy from the crystals started to zap me, but it didn't hurt me at all. Instead, it was like I was being recharged, but I got to remember that contact with the crystals themselves is hazardous. I pushed forwards and climbed a mound with no Tiberium on it. I found what looks like a Hamlet a few clicks from here. I got my ship and slowly progress to the small village.

I landed in an open field with nothing growing in it. People came out and walked towards me. One of which was an elderly gentlemen came to me with a smile on his face. "Hello there. Are you a freedom fighter?"

I was confused to what's happening. "Why do you ask sir?"

"We've been trying to gain our independence from the T.C. for more than 50 years now and so far we're putting up a good fight. I'm Commander Erwin Chang, head of the Northeastern fighters. Where are you from young one?"

"I'm Abram Yugotav, I'm from the planet Markus part of the Paradigm Republic. Did you say you're trying to gain your independence?"

The old chap was smiling bigger than ever before. "Yes sir, so you're an independent soldier I see. Can you help us gain our independence for us?"

Honestly I got no choice. "No problem. Just give me the game plan."

He led me to a bunker with a large interactive map sitting on a supercrete table. He got a pointer and showed me where we are at on the map. He looked up and said, "Our main issue for the war front in the northern frontier, is to eliminate the T.C. base on Mt. Augusta. Once the base is destroyed, our tanks can move up and defeat the T.C. We're counting on you for air support since our air force is tied up in the western front. Good luck Abram!"

Well then, I went from being lost to enlist into the military, what else can possibly go haywire. The merchs are on this planet too or worse of all, a foreseen enemy. Anyways, I hopped back into my ship and took off towards the base they want me to destroy. From above however, I can tell where the brutal battles are held. The smoke choked air doesn't help me find the mountain base their talking about either. Then a dull light shined ahead, I pulled down my infrared sensor and it was confirmed that it was the base Erin wanted me to get rid of. I detached my bombs and circled the target. BOOM. Then something strange happened. The ground tuned light green and exploded. Leaving a massive crater as far as the eye can see. The plane started to rock heavily and I was falling out of the sky. A flash of light beamed from the crater. "What the," whoosh!

"Ugh! That hurt a lot. Why is the ground shaking." A shadow appeared over the plane and I looked up. "OH, COME ON, REALLY!" A gigantic beast was looking down on me with a smiling face. "Umm, that's not creepy at all. It's somewhat human without any reproductive parts." The beast launched at me with great speed. But I was faster and hopped and chopped all the way to his head with my powers. He fail like a baby. A whole bunch of noise bellowed everywhere. Breaking the skyline was more like the one I took down. "BRING IT!" Timed slowed, the beasts didn't see what's coming to them. I felt stronger than ever. Taking down five beast per second. Then they were all dead. I've noticed a large wall to the south of here and made my way there as fast as I could.

The wall was massive, and from the looks it's posed to keep whatever is outside out. I jumped the wall and landed in between a group of soldiers the looks. Almost all of them had green hoods with a pair of wings on them. Others had leather jackets with the same emblem. I looked around and everybody was scared to death and mumbled. "How did he do that without 3d maneuvering gear?" I slowly backed up to the outer edge of the wall. "Hello guys, my name is Abram Yugotav or you can just call me Abram." A small group of the green coats heard my announcement and walked over to me. One of which had no emotions what so ever. Another was a rather young fellow to join the military and other was a girl with glasses on. The guy with no emotions was first to introduce himself. "Hello stranger, my name is Levi. Are you a human or a Titan?"

He pulled out a blade and put it up to my neck. "I'm most diffidently a human sir." A strike of lighting flashed behind me and everyone was blown away off the wall. Without even hesitating I jumped towards where the sound was. This creature had no skin what so ever. It's just made of muscles and tendons. This should be a piece of cake, just chop off his legs. I drove deep into the creature's leg and broke all the way through to the next one. I landed on the ground and jumped to the top of his head and smacked it right off. Then I noticed that it was regenerating its ligaments real quick, and it grabbed me with its right arm. I had to do something, I blanked out. I woke up with a scorched dead corps right beside me, and also it looks like I flew over the wall and landed in a market of some kind. The green coats flew in what they called 3D gear. It's just a couple of pairs of grappling hooks with two compressed air tanks. And, from the looks of it, a pair of sheathes to put their blades.

The guy with no emotions landed right on top of me and once again putting his blade to my throat. "Where did you come from?"

"Outside of the wall there."

"Impossible, how can anybody survive out there? You better not being playing games with me."

"I can show where I crashed landed."

"Ugh, 'he looked over to the young soldier.' Erwin mount your horse and join us. Jean give us your horse for Abram."

"That's ok, I'll just walk!"

"Well that's settled, move out."

We walked a very fast pace to where I landed. The two noticed all the chopped up giants that were burning along my way to my ship.

Erwin was amazed at the sight of the fallen titans, or b, he's happy just to be away from the walls. Levi however, he scares me to death. Too serious to look at their enemy burning. The ship was in sight three days later. "There she is. The nano bots fixed her up nicely."

Levi and Erin both have shocked faces as we gotten within waking range of the ship. "What is that machine you got there?"

I didn't quite tell who was talking to me but I responded, "It's a plane, ship or a space craft…whatever you want to call it."

They both gave me some intriguing looks but I have no time to stay, I must get back to where I'm from. This world has too many creepy monsters to be wasting time on. I looked up and saw the portal which I came through. I pulled up all the way on the throttle and made my way to the portal. My powers gave it an extra boost to conserve fuel or prevent damage. On my way through I've noticed something, this one was similar to the alternate Tokyo dimension.

My exit was more intense, I landed right back onto my ship. "What the heck! How did that happen?"

* * *

**Test of Friendship with the Rainbow Factory**

* * *

Crystal heard the crash in the hanger and went down to investigate. Honestly I don't know where Abram went. Jane, Vince and Joseph, were all confused on what happened at Markus. I followed Crystal after a quick hesitation, could this be Abram or simply a pipe bursting from the fight earlier. Crystal screamed "Abram!" and everybody made a run for the hanger. Once there Abram looked very different or that can the ash or blood of a crash, who knows. I walked up to the wrecked fighter and patted my friends back. "You fool, where did you go?"

He looked up at me with a smile. "It's good to see you guys again. I was so close to the ship and I got sucked in by the blast. I first crashed landed on a planet named Tiberium, and then got sucked into another blast, but this one produced a warp anomaly. The world I landed into was filled with giant monsters with weird smiles. I killed them all, which explains the blood, and found myself in front of a gigantic wall. So I leaped over it and landed in the middle of platoon of soldiers about my size luckily. Next thing I knew a guy with no emotions what's so ever came up to me and asked, 'are you a human or a Titan?' My response was easy 'I'm a human.'"

Abram kept going but everybody knew something that Abram didn't. I interrupted him quickly as possible. "Abram!"

He stopped for a moment and noticed that everybody knew something that he didn't. "Abram, you're not a full blown human. The journal you took from the house has written down DNA results that you're actually a pony with 25% human genetics. Since your mother was a human, you were born of a human birth. Also we read from the beginning to the end of that journal so… we're heading to the northern sector of our Galaxy or on the brim of it."

Abram's look amazes me to the fullest. He just sat there like a child that is totally confused. Funny thing is that, he was only gone for three weeks, and to him it's only been one week. If we do find his father in the Northern Sector, we might find a whole wealth of information. Jane is one of those keys to the puzzle. An experiment of Cronos himself, she can turn into any metallic weapon or machine. I don't blame her for not doing it at all. That power can go to her head, but she'll need a partner to make it work. Crystal, Vince, and Joseph never handled a gun before, but they did drive a space craft of some sort. Since I'm the only one with gun experience, Jane and I teamed up. Next, we made a rule that "If, at any circumstance that Abram disappears or unable to perform his leadership duties, that the oldest one will take over. Funny thing is, it's me, UGH!

Vince came over on the ship's intercom system. "We're approaching the planet of Cloudsdale in the Vulcan system." I entered the bridge and noticed the planet looks very vibrant in ecosystems. We took the ship down to low orbit to get a better look on ground conditions, but something caught our eyes. The only person we know that can perform that kind of jump to get a better look at what we're seeing is Abram. "Wait a minute, is that Abram heading right towards it. I'm guessing now that he can read minds. Does he actually have telepathic powers now?"

Abram's voice rang in my head. "DUH! Also I'm about to land on a cloud. OH!"

Every body's eyes widen as he lands on the cloud without busting through. Except, for me, his actions lately would've gotten us killed. Honestly I'm about had it, he's going to abuse his powers and lose his path on finding out what happened to his father and his family. Might as well come up with a backup plan just in case something happens. "Crystal! Jane! Come with me!"

* * *

**The Rainbow Factory pt. 2**

* * *

"Whoa this place is very…different, unlike other worlds. This one can allow you to walk on certain clouds without falling through. It's still has the feel of a cloud, awkwardly. Ok, snap out of it, I need to investigate that…" I just sat down with my mouth drawn open at the spectacle. A factory like structure with rainbows flowing out of it. "I gotta see this with my own eyes."

I snuck in and horror filled my spine. This place was like hell, blood filled the air with choking ash. Can't even see five yards in front of you. It was hot, but the ground turned to metal and I looked down to see cages. I didn't know what was in them but it will never be me nor my friends. My human curiosity was kicking in and ventured further through the factory. I turned a corner and I find myself standing on a look out. I look down, but only a thin glow of three colors appeared to me, red, green, and blue. Then I felt the metal beneath me give in, "It was a trap this whole time."

The fall felt forever, I hit a couple of slopes and was bruised up badly but nothing was broken. I landed in front of a dozen or so cages. All of which had a creature laying down in them. I got up to get a better look, but I can't make of anything of it. A robotic toned voice came from above, "Welcome to the Rainbow Factory. Where all your fears and horrors come true." Then I felt something grabbed me and through me across the factory. I landed right in front of some weird creatures that didn't look like anything I saw before. I was fearless, but frighten at the same time. I need to get away from these guys, but how. I don't have any knowledge of this world what so ever. I don't want to give away my friends… wait duh. I can use my telepathic powers to communicate with them. My hands glowed a dark blue, dark enough to not be seen by the creatures in front of me, "Alright here we go" I said in a whisper. "Ron, this place is plain and simply evil. I'm trapped by these weird creatures, can you guys help me get out of here."

Ron's voice came channeling back, "Why should we, you been a jerk these last couple months and would've gotten us all killed."

My heart sank and my eyes opened, "True, but I was hungry to find out what happen to us and to find my father. I was naïve, I apologize for any misrule behavior I committed. Are we cool?"

"Sigh, I guess we're cool now, but I'm still furious."

I kinda want to speed this up, "Cool, but please hurry, these guys are pointing scalpels at my head and body while on a conveyor belt of some sort."

As quick as a whip, I heard them flying overhead and blew the roof open. Crystal came in and chopped off the shackles that held me down. "Alrighty Abram, get us out of here."

With no hesitation, we teleported to the fighter Crystal was in and flew off. Ron was on my right wing along with Jane on my left. We managed to get back to the ship with no resistance from the enemy and got out of there as quickly as possible. "I got a funny feeling though, that it won't be the last time I see that place. Nor… ugh, sigh, I don't want to talk about."

Crystal from the looks, didn't get what I was going for. "Abram, I think you need to get some rest sweetheart. You have enough excitement for one day."

Ron's voice came on the radio, "Ok ladies and gentlemen, once we get back on the ship. Get those Stratofighters fueled up and ready to go. We'll take shifts of two at a time. Jane and I will take the first shift. Abram and Crystal will take the second, and Abram get some rest please. You're freaking me out these last two months."

Well it will be rest that I will get then!

* * *

**Merchs Return**

* * *

It was a good night sleep, or just a good short hibernation! "I've been asleep for 14 hours!" I rushed out of bed and grabbed a quick bit to eat. Teleported to the hanger and got into my fighter and took off. Crystal was doing well, I wondered how long she's been out here. "Crystal, how long you've been out here?"

"Only, three hours so far Abram. It's been kinda quiet, Ron told me there should be a major trade lanes five kilometers from here."

Funny thing is, she's right. The North Orion Space lanes is among the busiest in the galaxy. Ships loaded with rare cargo from the Sol System to the frontiers of the Northern Sector. But something was nagging me to death. "Crystal let's hang back a bit."

"Why?"

"Just a gut feeling crystal nothing more I hope."

Once we're good kilometer to a mile away from the ship. Objects started to appear on radar, the space lane is easily notable with a streak of dots on one side of the screen. However, a cluster of ships are in formation to the west of the ship. "Crystal do you see what I see on your radar."

She hesitated a good while before answering. "Yeah… what should we do?"

"Right now we should just watch them from a distance. We don't know what they have or what they want." She quickly agreed to the idea, and we monitored their movements for a good while now. Then our shift was almost over. The ships in formation held their region of space and Crystal and I headed back to the ship. A flash of light caught my attention and I pulled hard on the controls. A dummy missile flew past my nose and exploded. Crystal wasn't hit but was spooked. "Everybody we got company!"

Crystal mike broke my attention of the situation. "Abram should we wait for Ron and Jane?"

"If wait for them, we'll get blown to pieces, we must engage so they can help us."

"Ok, but I'll tell Vince and Joseph to provide some cover fire."

"Roger that Crystal, we got fighters 11 O'clock."

The fighters… merchs! "Crystal it's the merchs again!" I banked to the left to head back to the ship and regroup with Ron and Jane. Crystal banked with me and headed back. Rockets are flying all over the place, some even exploding just feet from me. Then a massive explosion flashed behind us while Ron and Jane were coming to help us. "Crystal, those boneheads opened up a warp zone, everybody jump in before we got shot up."

Vince's voice cracked in, "Abram, I don't think the Leviathan can fit in that small space!"

"Vince just get out of here then, everybody else follow me. NOW!"

Everybody put their Stratos to max power and forced our way in. Ron and I entered first, followed by Crystal and Jane. I don't know where we're headed, but it's better than getting killed.


	2. Book 2: Part 1

Eclipse: Equestria Prelude 2:

"Intriguing Abram, but you haven't answered my question! How did you get here?"

"Calm down whoever you are, we're getting there. Want to make sure you're getting my point on how I got to this wrecked place."

"Fine, go ahead with your story. Always like a good story. Only God knows how long I've been alone on this blasted station!"

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

It was a brief flight through warp space, and it seems that my fighter has lost power and not able to restart. This left me helpless by this unknown planet's gravity. I looked around for my friends and Ron was on my immediate left. Ron looked me with a very scared look. Crystal and Jane are behind us, and were knocked smooth out. The planet surface was getting closer and closer. I looked down and there was my bible that Ron gave me. I picked it up and show Ron what I was about to do. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. He reached down and got his and we both started to read from it.

What I don't get is… well how did the T.C. or the merchs know where I was? Next thing I knew, the ship began to flare up as we entered the atmosphere. I held my Bible tightly as I could and started to pray. It was a Sunday and I would get to see my son and wife again. Except when we hit the surface, the cockpit glass exploded and all the shrapnel hit my bible and saving my life. I got out and looked around, I felt something different. It was not fear or nervousness, well not any type of feeling at all actually.

I try to move around and I can't stand on my two legs. I looked down and noticed that I had hoofs and my hands were hoofs too. My skin wasn't white, but a gradient black to blue. My hair is black roots to blue tips. I looked back and saw a pair of wings and a horn on top of my head. "What is this, am I a Pegasus or something, what's going on?"

I was confused as I can get. I started to walk on all fours and got used to it within a few minutes. I walked away from the smoke and ash, and saw my friend's fighters in craters too deep to get into. I sat down and looked at myself again. "Hmm, I read about this somewhere in my dad's book".

Chapter 2: Luna

"The night sky is lonely tonight Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight being upset, complained. "Awe, no meteors or anything like that?"

"Let me look at the western skies for anything." Twilight was happy to be here with me, but on a calm night like this, it's kind of hard to find anything special. I've adjusted the telescope to the western sky and…"GASP!" Without a clue, I charge out of the room to Princess Celesta. Twilight was chasing after me screaming, "What did you see?"

In a frantic voice I bellowed. "I don't know Twilight, never seen what I saw in the night sky before, maybe Princess Celesta will know." Celesta heard our commotion and came to see what's happening.

"Celesta, please come and look to see if I'm not hallucinating." We all ran back to the observatory and looked into the telescope. Twilight had no answer, but Celesta was in worry. "Twilight, please go get your stepsister now! Luna please come with me to my meeting room." She turn her attention to the guards and told them to go to Ponyville, get the rest of Twilight's friends, and get her crown.

Scared to ask what's going on, I took the courage to ask "Celesta, what's going on, please tell me?"

She responded with a serious look "It's happening, only Greybeard faced this, another dimension invading another."

My face went worried to terrified, "How we going to face this?" Celesta told me a tale that Greybeard had allies from the same dimension, but they were followed by their foe.

"We'll question them first to see what fraction there with. Then we'll embraced ourselves for the worse."

I was panicking, I needed to leave the room. "Sister, I'm going to step outside for a moment to get some air." I sat down right before stair way to the entrance to the castle and looked up to see four objects falling out of the sky.

Startled, I ran to my sister, "They're here, and from the looks, they'll land on the outskirts of Ponyville." Then a thunderous noise followed by an aftershock crack, shake Cantalot like an angry dragon using its loud voice. "Sounds like these guys hit the ground hard sister. No way will they survive that crash without being knocked out."

Nodding her head. "Agreed little sister, but there will be one that will, and that's the one we'll interrogate. Put the rest of them in a prison cell." I headed out to Ponyville to do Celesta's will, but I'll need help of Twilight's friends.

Chapter 3: UMM

I began my search for Ron, but learning how to walk again was very difficult. Especially when he's deep inside a crater. I made it down one of the craters and noticed that this ship is Jane's. I looked through the shattered cockpit, but it was too dark to see inside. I climbed back out and looked up in the sky and saw a Pegasus flying around. The pony had a rainbow mane and tail, and a sky blue body. I got out of the crater and everything went black.

With a soaring headache with a ray of light hanging above a table. I bleak glimpse of five ponies filled the room. They all looked like the same race as me, but I can't really tell. Then a shadowy figure approached the table.

"Finally you woke up, and now I got a lot of questions to ask you? Also, any questions you may have will be answered at the end. Now let's get started. What is your name of which your species call you?"

Never saw this coming, talking ponies. "My name is Abram Yugotav."

My interrogator was a black and purple gradient with dark blue hair, or that's what it looks with the amount of light I have.

"Where did you come from, and it's oblivious you're not from this dimension?"

This is going to be hard to explain, anything I say about this question can lead me to bad places. "I'm from planet Markus, but I aside my allegiance to Albion or better known as the Paradigm Republic, and my friends are also Argonians from a planet called Earth."

Their faces' had a shock look to them. "Umm, didn't see that coming, the prophecy is coming true, but do you know what you are in this dimension?"

Prophecy? This is not going to go well. "Umm, a Pegasus I believe."

The interrogator started laughing at my answer. "No, silly philly. You're an alicorn, which means you're a prince somewhere."

Confused to death with what they mean, they asked me who my father was. "His name… is Cronos, or he likes to be called Father of time."

Now the ponies were excited, "Did he have a brother named Cosmos?" I fell out of my chair, forgetting that I was tied to it. They don't know that my dad's brother is Discord or knew his real name is Necromancer.

One of the guards from the looks of the attire picked me back up, and the five interrogators began to apologize for the shock. "Ok, that's enough for today, you may ask questions if you like?"

"I'll differently like to know your names please?"

With glee, they told me "I'm Princess Celesta, Princess Twilight, Princess Luna, Princess Candace, and Prince Shining Armor."

"Finally that's out of my head, umm… where are my friends?"

The girls looked towards Shining Armor to tell me where they're at. "I had the guards locked them up, as soon as the smoke cleared up to get them out of the craters. Other than that their fine."

Now my fears has come to rest, now finally, "Where am I?"

They debated a bit to decide how to answer the question. "We'll give you the land we're in but not the location of which you stand, for security reasons alone. You landed in Equestria."

Chapter 4: Problems from above

Can't believe how easy today has been. Come on, even the clouds today weren't causing any fuss today. Looking below was nothing interesting, so I went to the local water hole and relaxed. Pinky Pie is babysitting the twins, Rarity doesn't do anything fun anyway, Twilight Sparkle is with Luna getting ready for star-gazing tonight, and Apple Jack and Fluttershy is out of town until tomorrow.

Still, I have this very nagging suspension. This town has never been this quite. Every day has something happening to keep me occupied. I hope I'm wrong, it will be good to have a day off from daily life around here. But, I can't let my flying skills have a rest. Maybe I'll just fly around town for a while, that will keep me busy.

"Rainbow Dash Come here!" What does Rarity want? Oh Sister, I hope it's not another one of those boring dress ups. "Hi Rarity, what do you need?" "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I need your help gathering gems for one my newest lines of dresses. With Spike in Cantalot, I can't collect enough gems quickly to get my new line going. Oh, I wish you can help me out, if you're not busy that is." "Sure Rarity, I have nothing else better to do today." "Yea, I'll meet you at the mountains north of here." Ugh, well it's better than flying in large circles, and it will defiantly keep me busy for a while. In fact, it might be awesome to find some cool gems to decorate my house with.

It's already high noon, and Rarity is just getting to the mountain with here wagon for a ton of gems. "Rainbow Dash, with your help, this should be a cake walk. We just need to this wagon to the brim with the gems we collect." "Sounds like a plan Rarity, 'even though it's not a plan of action at all' let's do this so we can get back home before dusk." Funny to say, but this is total irony. Anything to do with Rarity or Twilight takes forever. Today however was a total exception. We managed to fill the wagon full of awesome rock bottom gems with most of the afternoon to spare. "If you want Rainbow Dash, any gems I don't use for my dresses you can have for yourself. Take it as a gift of gratitude for your help. If you didn't, it will be a disaster and my life will be in shambles." "Awe shucks, it was no big deal, and also, thank you for offering the gems that you might have left over. My home needs some extra sparkle to it." "Have a good afternoon Rainbow, I'll send you the rest of the gems that I won't be using when I'm done." "See ya later Rarity."

With that helpful event over with, that let me nothing to do for the rest of the day. I can only wish something happens soon. By the time I got to my house, a daily letter from the Wonderbolts were sent out to their reserve squads. Except this one had something on it. With this minor detail caught, I opened it up to see what it said.

"Important message to all reserve squad members.

Cloudsdale and Canterlot observatories have tracked an unknown disturbance in the western skies. All reserve squads in Ponyville and Canterlot be on high alert and be ready on a moment's notice. Manehattan and Phillydelphia reserve squads on standby. Good luck".

Chapter 5: Escape from nowhere

God why, why with these two girls. I open my eyes and… What in God's name! "Girls! Is that you who were talking?" With the same tongue "Yes!" Oh brother, if I'm seeing what I'm seeing, I don't want to look at myself. Whoa, I got wings! How cool, I can fly without a ship or even stand on the ground. I flapped my wings and tried to take off, but a chain and shackle stopped me three feet off the ground. The girls started laughing at me for that epic fail, but I can't figure out who's who. "Hey which one of you is Crystal?

"I'm right here silly."

"And I'm guessing your Jane. That's solves my identity problem for now. How did we get here?" With blank stares and shrugs of don't knows, I'm guessing we were still knocked out when we got here. I took another look at the two, Crystal was a light blonde slash white color with gradient ginger roots to black tips on both the mane and tail. Jane body color was a radical gradient from black edges to hot pink body with matching mane and tail.

"Ron, why are you staring at us for?"

"Just, shocked that's all." Jane, high spirited she is, can be quite annoying even in this situation. "Jane can you turn into a weapon and get out of those shackles?"

"Hello silly goose, we wouldn't be in here if I hadn't already tried."

"Point taken partner, my only question now is, where is Abram?" Crystal, from the looks was the first one to wake up and tune in to what's going on and told me what she heard.

"Way I heard it from the guards, Abram is in a town called Ponyville, being interrogated by a Princess named Luna."

"Interrogated! How can we sit here while that's going on?" Then the cell door bust opened and four guards came into the cell. The captain from the looks gave the order to move us out to get some fresh air. The prison didn't even look like a prison, and walking on all fours was difficult to cope with, but I learn quickly. The other two had little more time to get adjusted, so they were better off than I was. Once we got past the main gates, I looked back to see that the prison was actually a really old castle. The scenery was beautiful, but I can tell where we landed though. "You three got one hour of recess, use it wisely, and any of you try to escape. You can wish your leader goodbye."

Taken that hint into consideration, I've ask the captain to go to the crash site to see if anything was leaking or cracked. With a death stare, "You got 20 minutes, and no funny business."

"Yes Sir!"

Luckily it was easy to get to my fighter. Now I need to find a working nano-bot control switch. With glee, I found one that wasn't even scratched, now I need to program it to repair the ship and renovate it to hold four souls. "Five Minutes!" No time to spare, click."

Chapter 6: Night Sweats

"Spike, I can't really sleep."

"Me neither Twilight, finding out that Pony is related to Cronos is amazing. We got the next keeper of time."

"Never thought this will happen in our lifetime Spike, it gets me chills rolling down my back."

"Twilight, you had a lot of things happen in your life time."

"I know Spike, I know."

The night was muggy, like the swamps in the Dark Forest. I must get up and take a walk, maybe talk to Abram more about his world.

Well I can't decide on that, but a good walk will calm the nerves. Along the way, I've notice Rainbow Dash was on night duty on top of a cloud and from the looks, she needed company. "Hi there Rainbow" in a soft voice.

Rainbow Dash was excited to see and talk to some familiar faces. "Twilight thank you for coming here, it was getting pretty lonely and boring out on watch. How's the interrogation going?"

"It's going great Dash, we came to the conclusion that Abram and his crew are the good guys."

"That's good news to hear, but if their good, where's the bad guys in this story."

"The other princess and I are getting to that first thing after breakfast."

"Good, very good."

"Yes indeed it is Dash, but did you see anything out of the ordinary from his crew."

"Yes actually, one of them is a Pegasus and he or she ran to one of those… things and pushed something important."

"Good work Rainbow Dash, that's what I needed to hear. Once morning comes, go and get you some sleep, I'll send my brother to go and watch him or her."

"Yes Mam!" After that comment made, I left her to her post and went to bed. The next morning will be quite interesting and educational.

Chapter 7: Matrix

I woke up on a cot suspended by four ropes to a wooden celling. My left hooves were chained to the wall and a guard looking straight at me. The glass pane gave me some clue to what time it is. "Almost dawn outside sir."

"Yep". Then the door opened and a guard passed over a key. "You're going to Canterlot for further interrogation, follow me."

The guard was big and strong. His skin was a rusty-red with no mane but a blonde tail. He escorted me to the train station with a train ready to transport me to our destination.

The train itself was just a simple steam engine followed by passenger cars. The ride itself was actually quite smooth; the travel to Canterlot is going to be a very relaxing ride. Once Canterlot was in good view, I can tell the city has a good strategic position against a mountain, and you can see flat plains in almost every direction. Though the view as starting to fade as we gotten closer to our destination, I've notice something in the background. A large column of smoke rising west of Ponyville. I didn't see that when I was leaving… "RON!"

The guards took me to what look like a meeting room and placed me in a chair. The Royalty came in, but one was missing. "Where's Shining Armor?" I asked.

Candice I presumed, was about to speak. "He is moving the prisoners to a better suited location Abram. Why do you ask?"

With a little chuckle I've reply. "Just a little curious that's all Candace. Can't really trust you guys at the moment."

They all gave me a frowned face of grief. "Don't worry about it Abram, your friends are ok."

Immediately after she said that, an engine roared over the castle. The Alicorns were freaking out about the unfamiliar noise they heard. I giggled at the spectacle and the light purple skinned Alicorn stared straight at me. "What so funny Abram, and what was that?"

With the most trolling grin I can give; I gave her my answer. "Thanks for the chat ladies, but I don't want anybody getting hurt. That's all?" Without event thinking about it, I used a teleport bomb to break me out of the room. Smoke filled the whole room and a beam of light came through the hole I made.

I ran out with a quick sprint to a large window panel at the far end. Twilight I can now remember, was right on my tail. She was screaming for help and a tan pony with blonde tail and mane came out with a lasso. Then time slowed down, I don't know how I'm doing it, but it's freaking awesome. I've easily jumped out of the way of the lasso and time went back to normal. Twilight kept up the chase but saw what happened.

Next thing I know, I saw burst of magic flying all around me. I looked back and it was Twilight trying to stop me. The window pane gotten closer and I busted it open to jump out. The leap wasn't a great idea, but Ron flew in right under me and picked me up.

. There's two alternate parts after Abram jumps aboard Ron's Ship.

"It's nice to see you guys again. Can't describe how much though." The girls gave me the happiest look and hugged me. Ron punched me on the shoulder and said "Hey, we needed to get away from them, we don't want to cross containment them too much with our world."

"Ironically Ron, we have and they did the same 1000 years ago."

"Abram what do you mean?"

"My father was a pony like them, a Keeper of Time and my uncle Cosmos, Keeper of Space. Together they kept time and space from falling apart."

Crystal looked at me with a serious face. "Abram, we got company, 6 o'clock."

"It's that Rainbow pony, and this time she has friends." Still I don't know the name of that pony, but one of the two other's was Twilight, and there was a yellow and pink one also in pursuit.

"Guys I'll take care of them, also make sure the weapons are set to non-lethal please." "Don't worry Abram, that's how we got out of there in the first place."

I leaped out with a velocity so great that I broke the sound barrier. It felt amazing, never personally I can do that, but I had a task to do. Save them the hard way, I don't want the same fate happening to them like what's happening to mine. I telejumped into the rainbow and blue pony first and kicked her to the ground and telejumped the other's as well. They all kinda looked surprised about what just happened and came back. The first contender that returned was the Rainbow one. I didn't want to fight but they leave me no choice. I kicked her straight into a tree and she didn't get back up. The yellow one was next, and I punched her into the mud and she didn't come back.

Twilight was a different story. She teleported to me and kicked me square in the chest. It took me a second to recover and I blasted straight at her with teleport and punched her straight to the face. She landed in some soft grass and dirt and rested against a tree. She looked at me and I stared right back. "Please don't follow me, I didn't want this." She was angry, but it was like a lightning bolt stroke both our hearts and we both calm down.

I flew back to the ship and tell my crew the coast in clear. Ron asked me what our plan is. I told him basically to stay loose for now and stay low. We don't know where Joseph or Vince are at, but I don't think they made it through.

"Abram? The fighters have no way of going back into space, were stuck here for the time we got. We might as well make new allies."

Surprised by what Ron said, I gave him a good complement. "Ron, that's the smartest thing you said in a while. Crew do you think Ron has a plan of action." With a unionized voice "Yes!"

Chapter 8: Wake up Rainbow part 1

"Oh, my head. Why would Abram do that? Rainbow Dash are you ok, Fluttershy are you awake." They were both knocked out from the impact. Whatever Abram did worked, we won't be following them, and now I'm realizing that them escaping, was actually a good idea. We don't know what we're going to face in the future. I'll forgive them for now.

"Twilight are you ok?" Apple Jack and her brother Macintosh showed up just a few minutes after we got hit.

"I'm good Apple Jack, just a bad headache, that's all."

"Good to hear Princess."

"Apple Jack, let's get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to the hospital, they got hit hard."

"Yes mam, now I'm guessing we got new enemies for what they done."

"No, Apple Jack! They did what they did to protect us. Their universe is in dire need of help and they don't want to have ours in the crossfire."

"Well in that case, I'll let them go as well, but they need to replace those apple trees they destroyed."

"Don't worry Apple Jack, they'll grow back."

Trip to Ponyville hospital was an easy trip, the doctor says it will take Rainbow Dash a while to get over her head injury and broken wings, but she'll be ok. Fluttershy was just simply knocked out. I stood in the hospital, thinking about what Abram said in the integration room.

"Twilight!" A loud cheerful voice echoed through the room.

"Hi Pinky, it's really good to see you after what just happened."

"I know Twilight, and I'm guessing you're hungry, so I brought you a cupcake. The twins decorated it with chocolate sprinkles."

"Awe that's cute, your showing them their parent's trade."

Next came in Rarity and the others, but there was an extra one. "Abram! I thought you'll be long gone by now."

"Hey, came to start liking this place, besides our craft won't be able to make it back. Is Rainbow Dash ok?"

"Yes Abram, but you didn't really have to hit us that hard." I was still kind of angry with him but he was just doing what he had to do.

"Sorry Twilight, never fought as a pony before and I never used that kind of power before. I deeply apologize for the pain I cause."

"It's ok Abram, luckily you didn't kill us." Abram was still sad that he did that to us, and I can tell he was truly sorry. "Abram let's take a walk." My friends were concerned and wanted to go but I told them it will be ok.

"Twilight just be careful."

"Don't worry Rarity, it will be ok."

Chapter 9: I think we can fit

"Vince, you think we can fit this ship through the warp space there?"

"Honestly I think so, and we got no other choice. Cloud has us pinned in a corner with no other way out."

"Well I hope your right, because we're going in!" It was dark going in and bright as we came out. There was a planet below, our scanners picked up where Abram, Ron, Crystal and Jane have landed. Luckily for us the warp space isn't big enough for Cloud's fleet to slip through, and it closes as we entered. "Great, now we're stuck here like that other dimension."

"Hey stop complaining, this one is different. Remember what our captain said to us, 'Once you enter the world of Ponies, that's where the forces of good and evil will meet.' This is our chance to earn our wings. We must get ready to fight!"

"Well Vince, if we're going to fight, we'll not going to go down like we did during the Crusades."

Chapter 10: The beginning of the End

Twilight's walk was very relaxing. We talked about our worlds and told her about my two other friends Vince and Joseph. She was intrigued about what they are, and I also told her about the prophecy told by them. We came to a fork in the road and Twilight insist we head towards the pond on the left fork.

Honestly, I actually started to like this place. If my father did come from this place, why did he leave? I know I left his journal in my bag on the Leviathan and that's where I might find my answer. Oh I forgot to tell Twilight about the Leviathan! "Twilight, I forgot the mention what ship Vince and Joseph are on."

Twilight looked at me with a hasty look that only a few can do. "Go on Abram, tell me about the ship."

With an uneasy chuckle the ship Vince and Joseph were on landed quietly over the area where my three friends and I crashed. "Well, the ship is rather huge, with deadly weapons that can wipe out a planet if we had them installed 'Luckily we didn't' and it's right there on your right."

She look over and saw the ship and fainted. I panicked and took her over to a stream and baptized her head. She quickly snapped out of it and kicked me across the field into a tree. Before I can react, she had her horn on my neck that is charged with a spell. Man, sweat was coming off of me like a rain storm with a scared smile on my face. She started to scream at me with anger. "Why didn't you tell me this at when we were interrogating you a little while ago?"

It was a little hard to speak with a horn stuck in your throat, but I gave it a try. "Cause it wasn't on top of my head at the moment, and it wasn't relevant till I realized they made it through the warp space" My voice sounded like someone stuffed marshmallows in my mouth.

Then the pressure on my throat gotten a little harder as she kept pressing further. "Ok Abram, is there any else that I need to know before I kill you."

I started to sweat a little more, but I was still able to talk somewhat. "Well that ship model has a very large library in it with everything you need to know about my world." Right now, it's very hard to breathe and I was almost blacking out.

Then a voice rang out through the woods. "Twilight, stop it now, we don't need him dead."

She very slowly backed off, and I was surrounded by three Alicorns and both Twilight's and my friends. "Abram are you all right my dear?"

The voice sounded formal in style and once I gained my vision back, I saw it was the unicorn named Rarity. I grinned and smile at them. "I'm good, just a little sore at the throat now. Your princess has a lot of fight in her, but she doesn't take surprises as well and neither do I."

A pony named Apple Jack spoke next. "I'm guessin this ship of yours wasn't part of your plan either."

Actually I'm surprised those two in the ship actually did it. Might as well give the tour of the ship or let Ron do it. "No Apple Jack, but I want to know how they made it through though. Everybody let me introduce you to the Leviathan, and its two miracle workers Vince and Joseph."

We all walk up to the ships side portals and put my hoof up to the key code. When I went to push down on the key pad, my hoof turned back into a hand. "Huh? Twilight let me see your hoof?" I put it up to the key pad and it remained a hoof. Twilight saw this as well as I did.

"That's weird, your hoof turned into some type of hand."

With the weird temporary transformation aside, I've unlocked the hatch and we went inside the ship. The ponies gasp once they entered and made very positive comments about the interior. Vince and Joseph are probably intrigued and freaked out by their new look. I told Ron to take them to the living room quarters and I'll meet them there. Now let's see how these two got here in the first place. This ship was too big to fit in the warp space.

Once I got to the bridge, those two did turn into ponies. Now who is who, is the question? "Vince raise your hoof please."

The Pegasus with the black tip skin and wings raised his hoof, and I'm also guessing the other Pegasus is Joseph, pure white with blue eyes. "Now which of you will explain to me how you got here?"

Vince was to first to speak. "Well, Abram, umm… Your son got us pinned and we had no choice but to follow suit. We fit barely through the warp space and we tracked down your fighters pings. That's all."

Anger started to boil inside of me. "Repeat what you just said at the beginning. Did you say 'My Son'?"

Vince started to turn a burnt red color and the black tips on his body grew larger. "Umm… I'm sorry Abram, we're not supposed to tell you this information for the sake of the mission."

My anger burst, first time in more than a year. "You're telling me that my son is alive this whole time, and you didn't even mind telling me this beforehand!"

Vince flew back against the wall. "I know your angry Abram, but there is a very good reason for it, but I can't tell you!"

This is not a good place to get angry, but there was a good reason to be. "Ugh… I'll meet you two outside of the ship. I got company to attend to, and also, when I get outside. I'm going to kill you both."

They ran outside as fast as they could. I followed them out of the bridge, and went on a short walk to the living quarters. By that time, most of my anger has drifted to the side and I entered the room. Ron was showing them the beds, haloscreens and some important equipment. "Hey Ron, let me show Twilight; Luna; and Celesta to the library."

Ron looked at me and knew that I was furious. "Not a problem Abram, just cool off a little more along the way please."

The three Alicorns followed me to my library. "You see ladies, I have all the information you need to know about my people. On the left is the holographic books to save some space or you can use it to find a book in the library. Dead center was the Non-Fiction section, this has the ancient relics of my people's past and present. To the right is the fiction section, if you need anything, let Ron or I know. Oh, Twilight follow me."

Twilight was intrigued. "Why you picked me off from the other's Abram?"

My face somewhat flushed, but the room concealed it for the most part. "Oh, I wanted you to have something. Ah Hah, here it is. The 'History of Religion and Technology' you'll be surprised how much information extra information this book can give you Twilight. Here, it's all yours."

I gave her a wink when I handed her the book. She gave me a little giggle and went to the table to read the book. "Now Ladies, please excuse me while I take care of some little business with Vince and Joseph."

Chapter 11: Untold knowledge

Abram inviting to his library was a great idea. Hundreds of thousands of books full of neat knowledge that this world personally needs. Then there's the one he gave me, why does he want me to read this book specifically. I cracked open the book and there was a note hidden inside. Ok, Abram what do you got here?

"Reread Revelations in the book about ancient religions. Look up Christianity and it's the last book. Here you'll find the end of the world. Then look up in technologies 'the black hole grenade' and take good notes on a good design."

Hmm, that's interesting. "Celesta, can you find a book about Abram's father?"

"Twilight, you might want to read what Cronos did after he left our dimension."

Intrigued, I went to where Celesta was reading and she gave me the book to read it. Then we heard loud voices in the hallway, then three explosions. Luna and I went out of the library to see what happened. Smoke was coming out of the door saying launch bays and went in to see what happened. Thick smoke doesn't help in anyway but what sounds like a loud speaker was coming from the communication room. We went over and looked inside. The room was red with some type gadget that displays a picture. The picture was green with eight circles with a line rotating around it.

"Hey there Princess, what you doin here."

Frighten, I turn around to see who it was. "Who are you exactly?"

This pony was a wild one. "My apologies let me introduce myself. My name is Jane, and I'm in charge of this area of the ship during our routine maintenance periods."

"Very interesting, never thought Abram to be organized. Beside the point, what is the captain doing?"

"Not too sure myself, heard some loud noises and heard some of our fighters launch.

Now I'm totally confused about what she's talking about. "Fighters?"

Shocked that I don't know what a fighter is, she kindly explained it to me. Just wondering where they went is the next problem. "Do you know where they went?"

With glee, she led me to that weird gadget. "Let me look at the radar real quick…Aha. They went directly west of here. Let me call up Ron to pick us up and we'll get those boneheads."

While she was calling Ron on some weird device, the three dots disappeared, and two reappeared and heading towards the center. I looked back out into the hanger and I saw two objects coming in at high speeds. Smash!

"Vince! Joseph! Where's Abram?"

Trying to catch their breath, Vince was the first one to answer. "He was chasing after us and then he just simply disappeared. No smoke or nothing, as though he was never following us. I hope he didn't take the fighter with the bad electronics. Ron and I didn't get around to fixing it."

Seeing this time they weren't lying, I told them to follow me and retrace their flight. "Jane, how fast can Ron bring that ship over?"

Chapter 12: Discord reformed

What happened? The ship just fell out of the sky. "Hello, I see chaos still reins in your veins. I can't believe I'll see my brother's son. Never in my lifetime."

"Who are you?" grunting hastily.

"I'm Discord, and you're Abram. The son of the one who really cursed me in this state. As you can see, I was his student before Equestria even existed. Even before the Tree of Harmony came to be. Before your father left this dimension. He taught me everything about the harmony of time and space. At times I got too carried away and he'll chastised me immediately as it happened. I've gotten fed up with the punishment and wanted to move on. So I learned the spell to open the other dimension. I had a plan to get rid of him and it worked. His last words were 'Cyan Tu Roh de Cho' which was an ancient spell that limits my true powers, and leaves me with this curse. The spell blinded me and I dropped him into the other dimension."

I got up, and saw who he really was. "Necromancer? My dad was right, and he knew you were fed up with him and already knew about your plan, but…" He knew I was looking at his present figure and I started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny, huh? Your father turned me into this as a punishment!"

"He didn't do anything to you, you fool. He just said good-bye in our ancient native tongue. He wanted you to open the door to the other dimension to find a cure for you Necromancer." In a chuckled voice.

"You're telling me that Cronos hasn't even cursed me?"

"You seem confused, so I'll explain. When you opened the door, you're more powerful self-went along with it. This allowed the door to have a one way trip. Then my father used 'Cyan' to blind you. In which you dropped him in the door. Your bitterness has caused great discord in both dimensions that they were both tangible at one point. That event is when my father tried his might to get to you, but the world's separated and re-harmonized. Now the reason you looked this way is because the spell you used kinda… progressed your condition. However I do have my father's spell that can help you recover or slow progress of chaos"

"Oh please, you can't believe what your father said can you?"

"Ha, ha. I don't have to, cause I'm about to bring him back to you." Boom! The explosion rocked the earth beneath us and it went up far and wide. Only a dead person would've missed that.

I turned around and Discord was slowly getting back up, "Oh, where am I, Cronos is that you."

"No silly uncle, I'm Abram. Cronos son." By the time he got his wits back together. All my friends and allies showed up. Sadly I couldn't change him back but I put his mind at rest. He'll be still chaotic like he was but in a good way. That's why I gave him the name Necromancer while my father called him Discord. Now my uncle, be yourself again and do no more evil on this land. When I turned around Twilight was standing right behind me.

"Abram! What was that explosion?"

"Princess, let me introduce my uncle."


	3. Book 2: Part 2

Chapter 13: Tale of Brothers

Abram is full of surprises lately. At first he was the only male Alicorn I've ever met. Next he came from another dimension and has great magical powers. His two other friends showed up in a massive ship that covers up much of the ancient castle ruins. Now I learn his uncle is Discord! What other surprises I need to know. Does Abram have a son?

"Twilight can your thoughts be any louder, I can hear you all the way to my ship."

I flew out my bed and onto the floor. Spike watch me noise dive, and asked if I was ok.

"Spike, I'm ok. Just had a weird dream that's all." In an agonizing voice.

"Twilight Sparkle, please go to bed and meet me at my library in the morning."

Creepy, very creepy. "Fine, you crazy mind reader." Luckily, the night air made it easy for me to go to bed. Just before dawn came, I made my way to the Leviathan. The door cracked open and I flew in.

"Why do you want me here this early in the morning?" In a very angry tone.

"Twilight, calm yourself. I'm about to save your dimension. Just listen to this Brother's tale."

I followed Abram to the library and there was Discord. We sat down and Ron gave us all a hot cup of tea and a lot of Daisy sandwiches with a side of carrots. Ron was curious if he did a good job of cooking up this delicious breakfast.

"Ron, even though you're not from here, you can cook up a meal."

Ron was pleased and took a seat in the far corner with Vince. They are looking up some technology parts for the ship that Abram crashed yesterday. I turn around and Discord was about to tell me something.

"Twilight, let me tell you about me and my brother."

"Long ago before Equestria ever existed, three tribes of ponies existed. Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn. Similar to what you act in your annual play, but this is what really kicked it off. My brother and I were legends of our time, but only to be wiped out. Cronos kept time in order and let no paradox exist and I was responsible for space itself. I made sure the Sun is at the right spot at the right time, and raise the moon to put the ponies asleep. I made creatures for night and day and all went well. My older brother kept telling me what a great job I'm doing. Then something went terribly wrong with my soul as I was creating a creature that can aid me in my daily task. But I started to lose control over it. This evil will spread like wildfire over the land. My brother knew I was powerless to stop it. So he sent the world back in time so we can see what went wrong. Neither I nor my brother can conclude what went wrong. Then he suggested we make a simple frog to equalize the space provided. Then the problem came back. Plain and simply space can't handle so much good. My brother made me a promise that he'll help me in this dark chapter, he'll bring back the good will's inside of me. He cast his hand and divided my power of space. I can no longer raise the moon nor sun. I can't make anything harmonic but discord. With little good will I had left I made my last species of ponies, Alicorns. Now evil is now full part of my life and Equestria was born. I corrupted of many to create Discord. Then I got rid of my brother. I created a dimensional door and he knew it was time to go. He blinded me and I let go. The evil's natural curse slowly transformed me into this. However my brother did keep his promise but not from him, but from my nephew Abram."

"Since Abram here is not a pure bred pony, he can do something's that nether ponies or humans can do. Unlike pure bred ponies, he can inherit his cutie mark and live in his father exact footsteps. Based on his flank, he has. Now the human side of him 'only 25 percent of genetics' can allow him to do anything he wants. He can be in his human form and do magic like a pony. He can also can be just a human or pony when he wants to. Now this is what puts him above all of you. He can control time, Abram here just needs to learn it. The problem is, that my past corrupt state caused the books to fade away in time. No pony knows where it is except me, and I won't give it away that easily. Abram here must show his true heart, but it will harden."

In my heart I was excited, but with any reformation of Discord there's always a catch. I looked over to Abram and he had the same look as I did.

"Twilight, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I do agree."

"Abram how do you do that, without even talking."

"Mind melding my dear, you should learn it. Sadly, I need to give it to you at the right time."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you both, but you can't just mind meld in front of me."

"Sorry Uncle, just talking to Twilight that's all."

"Don't worry boy, you can't hide your feelings from me."

Abram blushed enormously, but I know there's more to that.

"Abram, tell me something, what are you hiding from me?"

Optional reading recap!

Twilight, knows I'm hiding my past, but here goes nothing. Mind meld!

"Fine Twilight, but keep this between my uncle and you alone. I was born on a planet named Markus and lived a semi-normal life as a human. Then I started to notice that I can read minds, and have simple telekinesis. As I got older, I went into the field of time travel like my father. It was very proud days with my father until two angels appeared to him. After that he was gone. My human mother couldn't cope with the disappearance of Cronos and left me. When I was 21 in human years, I committed my life to my father's legacy. Around 41 I married a beautiful woman named Jessica. In my dimension it's normal for a human to live up to 900 years of age. So my wife and I waited until we're 120 years old to have our first child. We named him Cloud. Ten years later, I redone my father's design and got the permission to use it. When I did, I was excited to say the least. I packed my bags and headed out the door and bam! Everything went to chaos, and that's how I ended up here with you guys. That's the quick rap up, can we get that book please?"[HT1]

Chapter 14: Sunday walk

It was a stormy Sunday morning. With my heart depressed that my son is in the other dimension and I didn't even know that he was alive after 51 years. I have good friends but the feelings inside me are bottled up for far too long. The door to the outside was tempting but I gave in. I needed a walk to blow off some of these feelings that are trapped inside. Once I stepped outside, the cold hard rain even expressed my feelings towards the situation. The ground however was warm but soggy. Just like the mess I'm in.

I slowly made it up a hill and sat and cried out. "Oh, God! Why can no one come to me strait and tell me the truth about my family. What covenant can put me through this pain? For whom and what am I fighting for? Where is my son and my father?"

The storm rumbled and shouted with a fierce sound. Lighting was striking like comets burning in the atmosphere. The rain flailed side to side from the furious winds that cut through the air like a sword. Yet, not a single drop of rain hit me. Then a song that my mom sang to me when I was a kid and began to sing.

"I was sure by now, God would you have reached down and wiped tears away step down and save the day. Once again, I say amen and it's still raining. As thunder rolls, I barely hear your whisper through the rain. 'I'm with you.' As your mercy falls, I raise my hands and praise the God who gives and takes away. I'll praise you in storm, and will I'll lift my hands. You are who are. No matter where I'm am. And every tear I cried and you hold in your hand. Never left my side, and though my heart is torn. I will praise you in this storm.

I remember when, I stumbled in the wind, you heard my cried you, and Raised me up again. My strength was almost gone, I cannot carry on. And I've can't find you. As the thunder rolls, I barely hear your whisper through the rain. I'm with you. As mercy falls, I raise my hands praise the God who gives and takes away. I'll praise you in this storm and I'll will lift my hands and you are who are, no matter where I am and every tear I cried, you hold in your hand. Never left my side and though was my heart torn? I will praise in this storm.

I lift my eyes to the hills, where does help comes from, my help the lord, the maker of heaven and earth I lift my eyes to the hills, where does help comes from, my help the lord, the maker of heaven and earth.

I'll praise you in this storm and I'll will lift my hands and you are who are, no matter where I am and every tear I cried, you hold in your hand. Never left my side and though was my heart torn? I will praise in this storm. Though heart is torn. I'll praise you in this storm. I'll praise you in this storm."[HT2]

When the memory left, Ron and Twilight were right behind me. "Abram! Are you ok man? Twilight and I heard you over a mile away. Besides, what are you doing out here in this mess."

I didn't feel like responding to them. I've simply disappeared in the rain and found myself standing in front of my father. "Abram, you grown up so much. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me, but hear my voice before you cry out. I love you son. We shall meet again, but the end is coming, and it's not going to be easy. You will be left with little choices. Your heart will search for me out of desperation and you will fail. Once my covenant with God is complete. The Holy Spirit will guide you and your people to a new land."

As soon as he was done speaking, he disappeared into the rain. Was that a vision or is that really him. I was left clueless, more questions to be ask, but I know he is alive.

When the rain cleared, and my thoughts settled. I've noticed that I was alone near an ancient ruin. Far from any known place in Equestira. I gathered my nerves to walk into these ruins. The ancient scribes and text showed a story told by Discord, but as I went further. I saw what my father wrote. What the end should look like.

"Two dimensions will collide and stay together. When this shall happen is unclear to me, but it will happen in my children's lifetime. Thus I will prevent this as long as possible. My brother and my student Discord will turn against me and that's where my plan will begin. In this…"

The ancient script ended with a pair of holes engraved on a wall. I was curious…what can this mean. I can't hold back, I put my hoofs up and into the holes and a violent wind came gushing out and the wall opened up. Inside was more transcripts of spells and wisdom of advice. A water fall was gushing down the middle with light going down the center of it. "Wait a minute, there's something in the middle of the water fall. Is it a book, or a crown? Fascinating discovery, hmm should I bring Twilight here. Might as well, she might have an idea what this is."

POW, and Twilight was scared to death right in front of me. "Abram! Can you stop surprising me half to death. Ron and I been searching all over for you and just mess around with us whenever…, where are we?"

She finally calmed down to explain myself. "Umm, I just wandered around and stumbled into my dad's castle, but this is definitely not why I brought you here. Look at the water fall. 'She casually looked over.' Maybe you can help figure out what this is."

We walked around and got a better look at the thing. There was a short bridge that connect to the center of the water fall, but I was not too certain how stable it is though. We both gulped and walked up the bridge to the object. BOOM! Twilight was flung across the room, but somehow I wasn't even affected. I kept walking and a flash of light rang wildly across my body. I felt as if someone was penetrating my soul and it was whispering to me. "A Keeper of Time, must allow life to have these natural things. Life; Liberty; Happiness; if any of these fundamentals are broken by your actions. You can face severe consequences." Then it was over in a matter of a minute. I fell on the platform, can't even move a muscle. Next thing I knew, Twilight came up running towards me, shaking me violently. Then she backed off slowly. Her jaw dropped, I felt some energy coming back into my legs and body. "What happened?"

She was just as confused as I was. "I don't know, you were out for a while Abram. Once I got my strength back, I ran towards you and try to wake you up. Then I gave up, and just laid next to you crying to sleep. Then all the sudden you started glowing, and then you woke up."

I was lopped sided about what she said, so I decided it's best to get out of here. "Come on Twilight, let's get out of this creepy place." With simple nods we left, only to face a Unicorn on the outside. The unicorn tripped us and we landed with our backs against some rocks.

Twilight got angry to see who it was. "TRIXIE!"

I was now more confused on what's happening, and I have to ask. "I'm guessing you two met before, and tell me what this is about."

The sky blue Unicorn looked at me with an evil grin on her face. "I'm am the great and powerful Trixie. The best sorcerer in Equestira, and now I'll will get back my dignity back after my last two encounters with Twilight."

I looked at Twilight with the 'really' face. "Twilight can I take care of her real quick, had a bad enough day already and I really just want to go home." She just gave me a simple nod to do so.

"Well Trixie, I want to challenge you to see how good you really are."

Confused, Trixie was up to the challenge. "Who you think you are? No matter, I will beat you no matter what."

Next thing I knew, I saw boulders flying towards me. Without even thinking, I blew up the boulders and launched my counter attack. I use tele-kinesis-port to transport boulders right on top of Trixie and made them explode into a dust cloud. Trixie was stunted for a quick few seconds and made a few recovery tricks of her own. "You're good, whoever you are, but can you beat this."

The ground started to cave in, and I'm started to get really mad. I looked behind me and the ground was giving in around Twilight. She try to fly away but she was too weak to do so. Then Trixie shouted. "You got two choices, save yourself or save the princess. Pick wisely!"

I gave Trixie the evil troll look. "I choose this instead." BOOM! I picked up Twilight and put her in a safe place and went back to finish Trixie. The ground was gone and Trixie was on a strip of land where her spell was casted. I landed right behind her and kicked her across the newly form canyon. She hit a tree and was barely able to stand up. I teleported across and she began to speak in an aching voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Abram, the son of Cronos. Now give me a good reason to let you live."

Twilight was shocked and tried to get up and stop me. Luckily I looked back and saw her panicking look of don't do it. I turned back and broke Trixie's horn clean off. "I guess I'll spare you today Trixie, thank the princess for saving your life." Then I cast a spell to turn the environment back to the way it was and returned to Twilight.

She ran up to me and backed off. Only thing I could do is look down in shame. "Abram… I can't believe you almost did what you're about to do to her. I know she deserves it but not punishable by death. Besides what did you do to her, I had my eyes closed."

I looked back up with a grin and tears on my face. "I just simply took her powers away, that's all. Luckily I did look back at you, it was like a lightning bolt to this poor souls' heart and it woke me up.

Twilight walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, you're just trying to protect me you crazy philly, time will make you better. Now let's go home."

On our way home, we got intercepted by Ron and Celesta. Celesta was the first to speak in a frantic voice. "ABRAM! Where did you two go, and what was that explosion back there.

Twilight chuckled while my face flushed in embarrassment. "I don't really know, but it was my father's ruins. I went in and investigated and I found something in the manuscripts and I found something that I didn't what it was. I then teleported Twilight to me and a bunch of crazy stuff happened. We left the ruins and the once Unicorn Trixie showed up and me and her dueled. Then she tried to make me choose between my life and Twilight's. I got mad and I blacked out. Then I snapped out of it when I looked back at Twilight. Oh I'm so sorry for this. Please forgive me."

Celesta was mad for only a second and then she gave me a grin. "Calm down Abram, thank goodness you two are alright. I'll forgive you for now Abram, but Twilight, please come with me. We need a more valid order of events."

Celesta and Twilight flew off together and Ron was giving me a funny look. "You like her do you Abram?"

I can only give him three words "Shut up Ron."

Chapter 15: Cloud

Where did that ship go? Well, like my father said to me, "Sometimes you have to do it yourself." Ugh, I run a fleet of dim wits, can't even catch a ship that size.

"Pilot let me commandeer that fighter."

Without questioning me he backed away and let me use it. "Tell Captain Argo that he's in charge till I come back."

"Aye, Aye, Admiral Cloud!" he went off like a loyal pilot should have. Now, back to matters at hand. Retrieve that ship and its crew. Its cargo can change the course of history.

When I went through the warp space, it closed behind me. I was trapped and I don't see that ship anywhere. I shook the controls and nothing happened. I was going to crash on this foreign planet.

The entry of the planet knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in the middle of nowhere. It was a cold place. I tried walking and somehow I can't keep my balance. I looked down and my feet weren't there. They're replaced by two pairs of pony hoofs, so I tried walking on all fours and at last I can walk again. Though it was strange I was not freaking out about this. Mainly I'm focused on my true mission, getting that ship.

I ventured off to the noises of a bustling town or city. I hope the mercenary boot camp paid off, I'm not too sure if I'm going to make it or not. Out of the blue, crisp, whistling air, a sound of… leaves? I ran as fast as I could to see if I was imagining. The air turned warm, the smell of grass filled my nostrils; how could this be? I crest a ridge and saw a beautiful town made of crystals and fine marble. The center of the town lay a very titan looking stone. More like a castle or something, but who knows? I looked up as far as I could on the rock and saw a telescope or something flash my way. There's life here?

I picked up my pace and entered the town. My heart felt weird, like I was here before, but I know I wasn't. Then what is this feeling? To keep my mind occupied, I ventured through the town. What looked like guards, kept a watchful eye on me. Some even followed at a distance. Why are they doing this, is it the way I look? I looked down and noticed my skin color… or fur color is a gradient white to blue. I had a horn, and now I got feelings on my back and noticed that I have wings. Still this doesn't freak me out, honestly I thought it was pretty cool. I sat down and called it a day, but the guards kept staring at me. "What do you want? Can you guys leave me alone?"

The guards split in two and another pony thing that looked like me came walking up. It was the color pink as far as my colorblindness goes with the color red. On its left flank was a…unicorn? At any rate the pink pony began to talk. "Hello there, I'm Princess Candice. Ruler of the Crystal Empire and this is my husband Shining Armor, and may we have your name sir?"

Ok, these animals can talk, how's does this surprises me, and I turning into one of them don't surprise me at all. I'm definitely done for today. "Umm, my name is Cloud Yugotav, and I'm definitely not from this dimension."

Both Candice and her husband looked at each other's faces like they recognized me before. Acting on instinct, I fled as fast as I could to what look like a train station. I hopped on to a boxcar and the train shuttered off. Leaving Candice and her guards in the dust. "That was close. Yum! This box is filled with tons of apples and apple sider."

The train based on the location of the sun was heading due south. The weather started to get warmer and a little more humid. Then a memory flash of my past kept creeping back in. It was the day my mother was shot and my dad was taken. Luckily, Uncle Mark showed up and took me in as his apprentice to time travel. Next the memory leaps ahead to the time I signed up for a mercenary group near the planet Star Knight IV. It was a gloomy day when I signed up, but I rose through the ranks and 50 years later, I became an admiral. Then I started to feel angry and half the car exploded. I looked up and aurora formed around my horn and disappeared. "What in the world was that… was that magic or something I don't know about?"

I began to experiment by moving some apple boxes. The top box started to levitate, and I moved my head to where I wanted to go. Then the box moved to the exact spot and dropped. I flew backwards in astonishment, "Wait, my dad said he did this before in his labs. Now I can do this with little to know effort all. How cool is that. I wonder if I can teleport or not?" I looked to the top of what's left of the box car and boom! I was on top of the rail car. "HOW COOL!"

I turned around and a tunnel was approaching ten meters in front of me. "Oh My GOD…NO!" "Boom!" I hit the top of the tunnel and fell back into the car. I didn't wake up until the train was out of the tunnel. When I woke up, I saw a castle on the ledge of a mountain. The train wasn't heading in that direction, but it will be an interesting sight to see. I looked down and noticed that we're on a bridge crossing a canyon a thousand meters deep. "Hmm, better not be afraid of heights in this world." Then, an inspiration of flying came to me, so I just jumped off the train into the canyon. I flapped my wings hard to slow down and it worked. I was hovering just ten meters from the bottom of the canyon. I flapped harder to gain speed and altitude and landed on top of one of the peaks.

The scenery was breath taking. Then a male voice that sounded like my father's came to my attention. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I looked back to see my father's face, but instead I see another pony thing.

I was curious who this was and I have to ask. "Who are you exactly?" He had a gradient skin like mine, but it was black edges to blue center.

"I'm Abram Yugotav, your father son."

I was confused. "You must be mistaken, my father was taken away from me 50 years ago. Must be dead by now."

He started chuckling, like he wasn't kidding. "I can't mistake you Cloud, how has it been in the last 50 years."

I had enough with this game and blew up the peak with my magic, and flew off. It can't be true, where would my father be if he wasn't dead. Umm, that was a dumb question. I looked behind me and he was in chase. I shot what magic can relate to a laser and hit this thing directly. I teleported to another peak in the distance to try to get away. Then a flash of light came upon me and I was kicked across to the next peak a kilometer away. "Now he wants to fight, I'll show him a fight."

I leaped towards him with great speed and ready a punch to the gut. It failed when he teleported and kicked me straight to the ground. Dust bellowed everywhere, and I got up and flew back up to face another kick across a long distance. Luckily I recovered to see him face to face. "I don't want to fight you son."

I grew angrier, who is this guy. I'm pretty confident that my father is dead. I punched him smooth in the face and he went flying into the sky. I knew he'll recover before he starts falling back and waited to attack him when he decided to teleport, but instead I heard this loud boom above me. Little time to look up, I saw a massive wave heading right towards me. I teleported out of the way but it was no use. He just teleported to where ever I was going. I flew a good ten kilometers before hitting the ground. I wiped the blood off my face and try to make my escape to lick my wounds. Then a young woman's voice cried out. "You two stop fighting!"

Out of the woods five ponies appeared. The one that spoke was another pony thing, but her coat was a very light purple color. She has three distinct stripes in her mane and tail. I've also noticed that I'm paralyzed from the neck down and my horn was blocked from any magic. The other dude was right in front of me, but he was not paralyzed at all nor was his magic blocked. The lady spoke again. "Let's get this Alicorn to Abram's ship, then we'll take it from there, again." Well she sounds annoyed, kept ringing in my head.

It didn't take long until I was on the ship I was looking for, but I no longer want to take the machine anymore. Second thoughts on a mercenary group with a time machine is quite wreck lace. Now I'm wondering where I'm am, and who are these people? A natural blonde mane and tail pony with a tan skin came waking up and knocked me smooth out. I woke up to an interrogation room and stand the one who claims to be my father. "How's Mark Yugo, Cloud."

Then my started to open wide in astonishment. "How do you know about him?"

He grinned at me. "Oh… Mark and I we're good buds, I often call him Uncle Mark when I was little and you were little."

My heart turned cold. "You're just messing with my head."

He changed his facial expression to try something different. "Do you remember that time when it was your eighth birthday and the candles started floating and spinning?"

My eyes started to dilate, and I started to gasp. "No way, it can't be true. If so, what happen three days later?"

His face sadden. "It was the day my experiment on the time machine went through. I was so eccentric, I came down the stairs with my bags and hugged the both of you. Jessica was just as happy as I was. Then you gave me a high five and said 'Good luck dad, don't forget those dinosaurs I was talking about.' I turned around and went out the door and a large explosion of light and horrid sound came in. Two men shadowed in my brain, two gun shots went passed me and hit you two from the looks. They turned me around and I saw blood squirted all over the wall. You we're lucky, I saw that the bullet only grazed by your skin, but the pain knocked you out. Then they put a sack over my head and injected some type of sedative to put me to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in a (Ice chamber) and got out and looked around. The date was 50 years later and I'm still running this ship to this date."

I had no other words to say, this is my dad. Ironically, I still want to beat the crud out of him with no just cause. "Well hello dad, I'm still going to beat the crud out you!"

His face turned into a grin, but when he heard the last part. He teleported me out of the ship right when I punched him in the face. The ground shook when he crashed, and recovered quickly. He looked up and said, "Well, at least I got you back, but I need to train you how to use your magic instead of your hoofs."

The other ponies looked at both of us and laughed, except for the Alicorns. My dad got out of the crater and told them to cheer up.

Chapter 16: Wake up Rainbow Dash Part: 2

"Ugh, where am I. Is Twilight ok, am I dead." A voice then came in from my right.

"Hello there you, I finally get the chance to see you in person."

"And you are?"

He had a grin on his face, like I know who he is. "I'm the one who put you here, and don't worry your friends are ok."

"Ok then, how long have I been out?"

"Oh, I say…about three months."

I flew out of my bed and looked around. "Hey, this is not Ponyville's hospital. Where am I?"

Still have that annoying grin on his face scares me sometimes. "Oh Rainbow Dash. A lot has changed since you were out. I'll let Twilight catch you up to speed on things ok?"

With little doubt, things have changed. What about Twilight's Kingdom, or even Canterlot? Can Twilight explain this or do I have to go to Celesta. Oh well.

We arrive at this metallic door that open on its own, with no magic at all. I was amazed how this placed looked. Though there's no other pony here. I hope he's right and everybody is ok.

"Rainbow Dash!" A familiar voice came from my right flank. I turn around and, "Twilight, oh my gosh. It's very nice to see you again Princess."

"I know it is Rainbow Dash, I know it is." We hugged for more than five minutes. It was of those family hugs when you come home for the holidays or a quick visit. Once we let go of each other, we knew it's time to get down to business. "What is happening Twilight."

With a very sadden look I knew something was wrong. "Abram and I looked back at what he was reading last, before he crashed here three months ago. The end is coming, when the two different dimension align to each other." With a sort gasp of breath. "The dimensions become one. We can travel back a forth between our worlds without ripping fabric of time. Abram says this is the silence before the storm. Once the dimensions are aligned, his enemies will invade. He says that our only hope is to play the war game just right, and hope his nation will send reinforcements to our world. The conflict between the two will make the alignment permanent or hold on long enough to escape and stop the evil forces. However we got a good clue where they going to invade first."

With the most confused look a pony can put on. "Where exactly would that be?"

"Well… let's just say Abram's son crashed near the Crystal Empire."

"Oh… then where are we exactly?"

"Inside a mountain near Ponyville."

"That's the only thing I need to know now."

"Whatever you say Rainbow Dash!"

Chapter 17: Operation Father Time

"Oh almost got it…there. Whoa, everything is going in slow motion. Let me see here, will this ball go in slow motion when I throw it at Ron's head." When I threw the ball, it went as it normally would in normal time. Now let's see what happens when I go back in normal time.

"Hey! Who threw that at me?"

Keeping my laughter to myself, Twilight was on the floor crying with laughter, Jane and Crystal were curious how the ball hit Ron, but Cloud had a disappointing look on his face.

"Really Dad! I know you're the one who did it."

Then a flashback went into my head just before he disappeared.

"It was just like it happened a moment ago. My mom was finishing the cake for my 8th birthday. When she turned around a mouthful of cake was missing. She turned and saw me at the kitchen table and got mad at me for eating the cake. Then my dad walked in with cake around his lips. Mom was curious how he did it and my dad said 'it's magic sweet heart'."

Then I saw Twilight shaking my shoulder and saying my name repeatedly.

"That's it, Twilight follow me!"

Franticly confused and chasing me through the hallway. "What's it?"

We entered my room and I pulled out my dad's old journal.

"Abram, can you tell me what's going on? Getting tired of all these surprises."

"Twilight I know you're tired of surprises, but I think I know where to find Cronos."

I looked back and her face was pure shock. "I'm going to need your help Twilight. We're going to the other dimension. Prepare yourself with few provisions as possible and meet back here at night."

Twilight snapping out of shock. "Why do you need my help Abram? You got five loyal friends that can help you out."

"True Twilight, but they'll just turned back into their normal selves. Your magical powers can keep your natural form, unless you did what my dad did and use the permanent morph spell. Besides, they don't know who you are and you can easily watch my back."

Twilight came to a perfect understanding and left to pack her stuff. I went to my son and told him what I was doing and he had no rejections to it. The crew was too busy planning the defense of Equestria to notice me gone. With all loose ends covered, I went back to my room and took a nap.

After a while, Twilight came back with only a book of spells and the book I gave her when she first boarded the Leviathan. "Abram so what's the plan?"

"Follow me, we need to get to space first. Next, we'll travel back in time, just before Cloud entered from the other dimension. Thirdly, we'll travel to Titan and meet my Dad's coworker Mark; according to his journal entries. Lastly, we'll track him down and/ or find out what happened to him."

Twilight easily agreed to the plan and we headed off to the hangers. Ron fixed the modified fighter to where it can fly into space. We got in and took off. Twilight was scared, probably because it's her first time flying in one of these machines at a high rate of speed. Once we reached orbit, I used the time spell in reverse and traveled back in time. Last and final step, go through warp space to the human dimension.

"Twilight, I must warn you of one thing?"

She turned and looked at me with questionable face. "What is it?"

"OH, I was going to tell you about the possibility of running into the fleet that was chasing us to this dimension. That's all."

Before Twilight can answer, we entered into my dimension and there was the Merc and T.C. fleets. Waiting like it was before we entered it. I handed Twilight a helmet and told her to trust me. She looked kind of petrified at the armada of huge ships in front of us.

"Don't worry Twilight, I got this, just hang on."

"I'll hold my breath Abram!"

The fleet fired every weapon they had on them, but they weren't so fast in slow motion. I'd just simply flew past the barrage of fire with no sweat. By the time I was in a safe distance from the armada of ships, I launched the ship into jump drive and restore back into normal time.

"I told you Twilight I got this."

With a blush face she responded. "I guess you weren't kidding." Then she fainted.

"Hmm, forgot that she never flew in space before. Needless to say, but I'll ponder to flip her over so her blood will get back to her head."

Within a few hours, we arrive in Israel Space, near the Plutonian sector. The Jews have made a wonderful life here on these icy moons and dwarf planets that it still surprises me to this day. Europa for example, a planet made of ice and underwater oceans. The populace there have total protection from invasion and bombardment won't do any good due to the thick ice. Now however, I need to get my head out of the clouds.

"Now where is that journal? Ah, here it is, my dad's coworker lives on the moon Titan in the Santorin sector. His name is Marx Yugo, and he lives near the city of Tel Alvi. Well with that name in my head, I can tell where my dad got his last name."

The trip was easy and uneventful. Twilight woke up as soon as I found where the first break into the case of my missing father. Twilight was mad that she was sitting upside down, but I had no real choice.

Chapter 18: Titanfall

The flight ended well, Abram was excited to show me his dimension, but he had questions to ask and people to meet. In true honestly, I don't care what happens, I'm too caught up in the beautiful scenery around me. Abram is probably used to seeing the massive bodies of rock or gas. The ship Abram has fails in comparison to some of these ships. He looked over and saw me gazing into space. "Like what you see Twilight?"

It took me a minute to snap out of star-gazing. "Oh, yeah, just overwhelmed about your dimension. Where are we heading to again?"

Seldom laugh rang out of him. "Twilight we're heading to a moon named Titan. Right now, we're lining up our orbits, so we don't crash into another moon. Also, don't worry about being lost in space. It still gets me every now and again. Enjoy the show, we'll be landing within three hours."

I was astonished to see him laugh every now again. I think my friends kind of put him in a depression for something. I don't know, but I am enjoying the show. I wonder who we going to meet first.

Three hours went by fast and I saw the moon we're about to land on. The clouds were an orange-yellow or maybe just a tan color. Every now and again you can see white specs on the surface. I was curious to what they are, but I'll know for myself in a little while. We're landing on that moon anyways, but what happens if we can't breathe their air. Oh, I don't want to ask but I have to. "Abram, I have one question that's ringing in my head?"

He looked over and smiled, "Ask whatever you want Twilight. There's nothing to hide here, well, except for the past of course."

"I know my moon looks kinda bare, but how do these moons have clouds and weather on the surface while mine doesn't?"

"Well Twilight, that's a good one. You see, most moons magnetic field disappears after millions of years, and the gases and water that were there, drifted off by the suns ionic winds. Titan however, resides to one of the biggest planets in this solar system. The moon itself and the planet have their own magnetic fields to block the solar wind. However, we can't live on Titan until we terraform it into a more life friendly environment. Once this all clears up I'll show you some before and after pictures."

I was amazed on how a moon can be livable. I kept asking some curiosity questions till we landed on Titan. The ship however wasn't suited to Titan's weather and things got a little heroic, but Abram landed this ship. We leaped out and I notice that the gravity is a lot weaker than planned. I tried to keep from jumping or flying, but just keep a nice steady walk. Looking over to Abram, he was just levitating across the surface. He told me just lightly flap your wings and follow me.

The scenery was beautiful, the sky was a weird tan color and the surface was mountainous. We came upon this ranch and Abram says that we need to walk the rest of the way. As we got closer, I notice a tall figure standing near a post. This is the first time I'll see Abrams race in person, and not in a book. My thoughts we're interrupted when Abram was asking this figure a question.

"Hello sir, are you Marx Yugo?"

The man responded in a nice voice and realized who Abram was.

"Abram, it's been a while my boy. Your father and I had a lot great ventures together. Hmm, let's go inside and talk about this."

He looked over and notice me and asked Abram. "Who's your friend here?"

"That Mark is Princess Twilight, I brought her here to help me in my quest to find out what happen to my father, and if I'm lucky, find him."

The man, had a great smile on his face. "Well she is a pretty thing isn't she, you always pick out the good ones."

Abram blushed and responded with a whisper "Please stop, don't embarrass me in front of her you old toot."

As we headed inside, I looked back and notice something familiar to what I read in that book Abram gave to me. I went into a separate room so those two boys can talk, and I can look what that object was.

"Planets…no, Space anomalies…no, ships…AH! Here it is. The Zorro battle carrier.

'The Zorro Battle Carrier is one of the main ships used in the Terran Covenant. Though it's outdated compared to today's ships even for the Terran Covenant. The ship has still very good use in spec ops missions. Mostly to assassinate high-profile targets. This is due to the ships now new low profile compared to the new ships being manufactured to date.'

Umm, that's not good, not good at all."

I looked out the window and the ship has moved on, but I think we're not in a good spot. I left the room and joined the boys. Mark was telling Abram the last place he saw Cronos, then they both noticed me entering the room. Mark was to first to respond to my entry. "Sweetie come on in and take a seat, tell us what's wrong."

I took my seat and showed Abram what I saw. He looked at me with the scariest of faces. "Mark it was nice talking to you. Do you have a ship we can use?"

Mark got up and handed Abram some keys and told us to follow him. "The end days are coming you two. I wish I wasn't around to see this, but it's going to happen. It's better to be me then in you guy's shoes right now. Hurry head to Earth, find out what those T.C. scumbags are up to. I wish to best to you Abram, in finding your father."

The ship was covered up in a massive tarp. "She might be old on the outside, but my adventuring days are over, she's yours. Just don't put her in full throttle until you get away from here."

We hopped in and gave Mark a warm hug and thanked him for helping us. Abram got the ship going and as soon as we left the Zorro was on top of the ranch. Then a bright light flashed, and… Mark was gone, he's gone. Abram was bawling, but we had no time for mourning. I patted his back, "Abram now I understand what you're fighting for."

I never had so much emotions going through my body. Is this what a human fills when the situation in not in your control. We headed out of Titan and the Terran Covenant we're surrounding Titan. Abram started putting the ship in full throttle, and we were off.

Abram got up from his seat and looked back on Titan, "The place where I grew up as a kid when both my parents died. Titan has fallen, the third Terran war has begun. My search for my father can wait for now. We need to find out what's about to happen to this universe, and to our dimensions. Earth will lay the key to victory, once the dimensions are align. I can't promise you any good from it. I hope my father has something important on Earth."

I gave Abram a hug, and promised to stay next to him to the end.

Chapter 19: Scorched Earth

It was a 14 hour journey to Earth, I've advice Twilight that we need to get some sleep before we get to Earth and Lunar Eclipse. I put the ship into autopilot and headed off to the bunks. Twilight set herself up on the right side bunks, and I occupied the left flank of bunks. Before I went to bed, I read the news tabloids on what happened to Titan. It was grim but Titan was saved for another day. The Terran Covenant said they had no involvement in the attack, but they did put a statement out that the ship was retired from service and was reported missing to the Alliance of Planets. The other ships were unknown to them, maybe one of the pirate groups they were tracking and lost them through a warp space. The Israel Syndicate didn't believe that the other ships were a pirate group, but they do believe about the Zorro Class battle cruiser gone missing. I had my own doubts but it didn't explain why Marx Yugo was targeted.

The trip to Earth was smooth and easy trip, I woke up first to see where we're at. I got to the cockpit and saw Earth and Lunar Eclipse. The system now has a foggy look to it, as if it was hit by a fog machine. The reason for the look is due to a comet exploding right between Earth and Eclipse. Causing a ring of gas between the two systems that will last forever and won't get pulled in by Earth's gravity. I wanted to wait for Twilight to wake up before we landed. Then I heard a scream, "Twilight!"

I went back to the bunks and I have noticed that Twilight turned human. Twilight look over and saw me and flinched back and covered herself with a blanket. "Don't look at me I'm hideous!"

Laughing to myself, I decided to turn human myself. "Twilight, you're not hideous. Get the blanket off of you, you silly girl."

Not knowing if she knew I was doubting or not. Uncovered herself from the blanket. My jaw dropped, her skin was normal white but her hair was the color of her mane and tail. Her clothing matched her body color as a pony. On her skirt was her cutie mark on both sides, just like she was as a pony. Her face flushed, "I told you I was hideous Abram!"

Snapping out of it, "No Twilight, your amazing, outstanding, I got no words to describe how wonderful you look. Umm, did you ever walk on two feet before?"

Twilight now feeling confident, "Yes, but I never turned this color as a real human, I thought I looked hideous, then I looked at you and you had the same skin color as me."

I was flushing Irish red, the last time I did this was when I met my wife for the first time. Sad to see her go though. "Well…Lack of words, but humans skin color only contrast from black to white due to genetics. Your case however, your defaulted to white. Now why you turned human is because you're in the center of my dimension."

Twilight looked satisfied with the answer I gave her, but when we got to the cockpit she gasped when she saw Earth and Lunar Eclipse. "How beautiful, never saw anything like this."

"She's a beaut but the surface of the Earth is a whole different story. Get ready for touchdown."

I landed the ship at the same place where Ron and I landed when we went back in time. The area looked remote, but I got a funny feeling it won't be the same. Once we passed through the atmosphere, the land looked like it was scorched by a firestorm. A massive crater formations are seen from a far. "I hate to be on the surface when the major religions left this place in 2562 A.D., Twilight we must be very careful here. I don't know what to suspect anymore once we land."

She looked at me with a sadden look. "Abram, what will happen if the Terran Covenant get to Equestira?"

I hate breaking it to her, but I'm looking at the example. "It will look like this Twilight, but your people won't be on it luckily. The Paradigm Republic are good allies with my father. There the ones who separated me from my family to prevent an earlier end. I looked my dad's journal and they built a ship for evacuating large populace's, and my father gave them the idea in the first place. Don't worry Twilight you have two homes now, they already set up the future of our people."

She looked down with that grim reality in her head. "Ok, so your enemies are worse than I thought." I interrupted her in correction.

"No Twilight, the monster in this dimension is sin. There is no good nor evil in humans. It's their actions that tell that tell, we say what we think is right from wrong. We're just the poor fools in the middle of this. If Adam and Even didn't fall from Eden then none of this wouldn't happened, but Satan has his way and this is how it turned out."

She looked at me and looked back at the Earth. "Just like I read in the book of religions, all men have sinned against your God. He is just, he's not good nor evil. He's justified in his actions. If Adam and Eve didn't eat the apple from the tree then none of this wouldn't happened."

Once we're closer to the surface, I've noticed abandoned charred buildings. We must have landed in Jerusalem. I see an open plaza big enough to land at. We touched down and the ground started to crack due to massive weight of the ship. Twilight and I got our stuff and got off the ship.

The air was choked the smell of burnt earth and clouded with ash. I grabbed Twilight's hand and we moved off to a greener pasture just down the street from here. The sound of crumbling buildings filled our ears. The ground sounded like crunching bones as we walked along. Search drones pop out every now and again in the distance, often followed by terraformers regenerating the land to its natural state.

I pulled out my GPS and my dad's journal. He wrote down a way to get to the Terran Military Headquarters just up in Lebanon without being caught. I looked at Twilight and told her that we'll set up camp at a green zone just outside of town. She agreed and made our way out. Then a building collapse behind us, we both looked back and saw a mech walking along in the opposite direction from where we're heading. "Abram, what was that?"

"I haven't seen that in years, they gotten really big. Twilight that is a Mech unit, they are vehicles that walk not roll or levitate. They are used for everything, including war. The quad-walkers can support multiple weapon systems that can bring massive chaos to whoever imposes it. We defiantly need to get to the green zone now. Luckily I can still use my powers, but I don't know about you though. Can you use your powers here?"

Twilight was having that same question, and she gave it a try. Her hands began to glow and POW! "I guess I could use my magic here, but how can this be. When I went through the magic mirror I lost my powers. Hmm!"

"Well, Twilight let's don't question it. Let's use our telekinesis and teleport to the green zone."

Chapter 20: Cryptic Heart

The green zone, what's green about it. Abram was just as surprised as I was. He looked on his hand-held gadget and proved that we're in the green zone. "Abram, why do they call this the 'Green zone' when it's not even green or has anything green in it."

He looked at me with the same look I had. "Twilight, the military set up these zones. It means it's a safe zone, nothing more or less. Luckily for us, it's just a straight shot to the base. Military presence will be higher as we closer to this Cryptic Heart they call a base. More like a death camp than anything else. We must keep our eyes peeled and get some better clothing on to blend in. Fortunately for us, I brought these ninja suits. These suits can blend into the scenery like a chameleon. They won't even see us coming. I don't want us to use magic unless we absolutely have to. The reason will tell itself if we do. Let's get ready before it gets dark."

He handed me a suit and I put it on. It feels tight but it's very flexible and I can at least breathe. Once the suit was completely on it turned invisible, just like Abram said. Genius! Next I put on the helmet and it also turned invisible. Then Abram ran in and I can still see him. "There you are Twilight forgot to mention, the helmet allows us to see each other while invisible, also we can only talk to each other and nobody else can hear us. The suit provides us with oxygen so we don't choke to death. Now! Let's go!"

We charged down the road to the military base. The scenery started to have some life to it. The buildings weren't charred, the roads weren't cracked or even covered with ash. As though nothing has never happened. The base was getting closer to plain view. Now I can tell that we're on a highpoint in the city, behind us was nothing but darkness and in front of us was nice clear skies with green pastures. The base was near a canyon and it stands out perfectly.

Abram kept pushing on, at some points we we're sprinting over buildings till we got to the base. Once there, the only thing that stands in our way was a massive wall lined with barbed wire. Abram didn't look scared to climb it, or he just simply walked pass the guards and we walked right on in.

Inside the main building was made of marble and glass. Abram suggested they did this so you can hear and see what everybody was doing. We kept going down the same hallway until we got to a single large steel door. The door was twice my height and from the looks very thick. Abram suggested we use a little magic to walk through the door or we can find the key to it. I looked around and made my suggestion. "How about the air vents?"

He looked up and agreed to the idea. He boosted me up so I can go unlock the door from the other side. The plan was working well, until I was alone on the other side of the door. I grabbed the handle to the door and nothing happened. "Abram, the door is broke?"

"Well then, Twilight you on your own but I'll give you guidance on what to do. First look around you to make sure no one is there."

I stepped back and took a detailed look, only file cabinets and book selves as far the eye can see. "Room is all clear Abram."

"Good, now the way most military bases handle their information is from most recent to distant passed, look at the dates on the top right of the papers or on the plaques. Today's date is July 3rd, 3002. You'll have your time to concentrate a bit, I'll find another way to get in that room. If anything happens, use your magic."

I started my search, for the most recent dates. A simple search for the right date turned into a 3 hour nightmare. I've started hearing noises in the room, like a very dull heartbeat. Boom, boom…Boom, boom in a very repetitive way. Then I'll start hearing my heart pounding. Oh, the agony. I kept calm and continued my search. I was on the 882nd row and bingo! I found the most recent date. I've open the drawer and pulled out a large piece of paper. I've opened it up and it was a map with lines and arrows on it. Then I was interrupted by an opening of a door. I quickly stuffed the map back in and moved to the next row. I peeked over and saw five soldiers. They noticed the vent was pushed out and went looking around for someone. I didn't quite give them the chance though. I use my magic to knock out the lights to the room. Next I blew up one of the guards grenades then took one of them and threw it at others. Easy termination with extreme prejudice. Abram would be proud that I can take care of myself.

I took the map and folded it into the suits pocket, and left the room. "Abram I got the goods!"

"That's good to hear, now do you want the good news or bad news."

I was confused on the question but I had no choice. "Bad news first?"

"Umm, I'm stuck between two platoons of soldiers and robots. Good news is that, we can definitely use our magic now."

Then a series of explosions were heard in the distance. Then the lights went red and soldiers poured out every which way. I used my magic to fire upon the battalion in front of me. What I didn't know was that the room next the archives was the armory. A loud thunderous sound rocked the building to its core. Before I can react, I was flown against the wall and a massive pain came running up my right arm. I tried moving it and it was only pain. I limped out of the room and the massive iron door was blown smooth open. "Abram I need your help? The door is open."

The next thing I knew, everything went dark. I can still feel what's going on around me but I can't open my eyes due to the pain I was feeling. I heard my name, and some fighting going on all around me. Then I felt someone picking me up, but it wasn't hands it was a pair of hoofs. "Hang on Twilight, I got your back."

We took off and he teleported us back to the ship…well I hope so anyways. I'm hearing a loud noise following us, I manage to open my eyes and see Abram as a pony and I look up and a massive ship was chasing us. "Twilight, umm, I can't seem to get far enough from the ship to make our escape."

"Abram, can you use your time magic?"

"Yes, but it takes too long to get going, it requires perfect concentration."

"Abram Watch OUT!"

We got hit by falling debris, and landed in a very cozy patch of grass. Abram was knocked out and I can't move without blacking out. A group of soldiers came and took us prisoners. I woke up the next morning and saw Abram chained to the wall. The cell itself was dull and grey. No window, no nothing. Just a big square box. I looked at my hand and noticed that it's not broken anymore, and no pain when I try to move it. Abram started to wake up. "Oh, what happened?" in a painful tone.

"We got hit by debris from a nearby building, and hit you in the head."

"Well at least we're alive, how's your arm doing?"

"I think it's healed, I don't know how that happened."

He looked up at me and was amazed as well. "Now the better question is, how long we've been here. Even with the best medical technology, that can't happen overnight."

Looking back at my arm, I kind of tell he was right. Then the door started to melt.

"Abram, what's going on with the door?"

He looked at the door and he started to freak out. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure a door does not do that on a ship."

The door melts through. The room is filled with smoke and a shadow figure walked in. I can't tell who it its. Abram's voice broke the drama of who it is. "Spike!"

"Spike how did you get here?"

"Guys calm down, I stowed myself in both of the ships. I can't help but to worry about Twilight's safety. I don't know how I'll live without knowing, and I still don't trust that guy."

Abram didn't seem insulted but agreeing with him. "Honestly Spike, I don't blame you. I would do the same thing. Right now I got us both in a tight spot."

Spike looked at both of us and told us what happened when we crashed. "So there I was. Getting out the ship and following you guys. You two were talking about a base and a green zone of some sorts, which in my opinion wasn't even green. Then I saw the base you were talking about Abram. I got on top of the roof. You guys sat there for a while so I took a nap. I woke up and you guys disappeared. I looked at the base and BOOM! Explosions went off everywhere. I was worried sick, then a flash of light went by me and landed on a far roof. It was a pony but I can't really tell. Then I saw Abram fly out of the base with you on his back. You guys were moving it to, but the ship stayed right on you guys. The ship shot the building I was on and knocked out a massive chunk of it, and it hit you guys. Then another flash, came up and it was the same pony that was on that roof. He looked just like Abram, but a tad bit older. Then a smaller ship came out and nine to 12 soldiers came out and picked you guys up. I jumped off the building and sneaked on board. Once the ship landed, a guy on a red horse came up and told them to lock you guys up. I followed and waited till you guys were awake. I didn't watch who came in out of the cell, but the flashes of light kept happening every six hours."

Abram and I were curious what the flashes were, we looked at each other and said "Cronos!"

It's the only other explanation for the flashes of light. "Spike get us out of these chains quickly, and don't worry about burning us."

Spike without question burnt the chains off and we got loose. Abram came up with a plan to take over the ship. It was easy for him, but not for me. "Twilight, they will kill us, it's either kill, or be killed."

I lashed back at him screaming. "Why do your people want to kill to get things done? I was never taught to do that. We fight and until one side gives in. We don't fight to exterminate anyone." Then Abram started glowing blue again, and he woke back up and came to my side of the view. This is not the first time he did this. He's done this twice back at that his father's ruins. It seems that every time I'm in distress or in any negative mood he does that.

"Abram, let me take in charge in what we're about to do. Ok."

"Ok, Twilight lead the way." In a very weak tone.

"Abram, you need to get your emotions settled, every time you get out of control… it worries me to death about you. Spike please help me keep an eye on him, and watch our backs."

Spike nodded and went to a spot to watch over us.

I went back and laid next to Abram. "Now do you have any better ideas that won't get us killed?" I heard his heart beat calm down, then I looked where my hand is at and saw a ring with the same normal color as me on his body. Ok, maybe there's more to this story than I thought.

He started to turn back into a human, and started to cry. I hugged him tightly, so he'll know I'm there for him. "Twilight, my heart is confused. I want to fight like a human, but you pull me back into my senses and spare many. I don't know what will happen if you're not there beside me. It's like you wake this cryptic heart of mine."

What I didn't see coming was the kiss of thanks he gave me, but do I dare kiss back. I quickly looked up at Spike and he waved me on to do it, so I did. We looked and smiled, but out of nowhere the ship rocked violently. Abram, was not afraid of what's happening. "Turbulence, we must be heading north towards Europe. We need to take over the ship now, but don't worry, there won't be any death at all with this plan."

Then time flew still, Abram and I can walk like we normally would. We simply walked up to a whole bunch of guards and Abram teleported them to the jail cells. We went around the ship and repeated the process until everybody was detained. Then an ear-splitting noise came upon me and time went back to normal. Abram grabbed my hand and carried me to where he can control the ship. Spike came running right behind us to see if we're ok. "Now we can go home everybody, we got what we need to defend Equestria." He sat me down and went to the controls.

Chapter 21: Past Curfew

Once I got everybody settled down, I grabbed the controls and released the jail cells. Now we can go home. I went back in time to when we came back from Equestria and teleported us there…well that's confusing. The ship went back through the warp space without a hitch and landed in the desert near a town named Apple Loose. I looked back at Twilight and she turned back into an Alicorn. My face flushed, and went back to her. "We're back home Twilight. Let's go, I see the train station over there."

The town of Apple Loose was kinda antique. Had saloons everywhere, and the whole old west theme. Twilight was happy to be herself and advised us to get some rest on the train back to Ponyville. We hopped on board and found ourselves a nice comfortable place to sit and nap. Spike was still giggling about what happened and made an honest remark. "You two will be perfect together, but I'll keep it a secret if you want me too."

Twilight looked at him with a blushed face. "Please keep it a secret Spike, we don't want any unwanted attention, and you know what? I'll give you some gems when we get home."

She leaned against me and slept with a smile on her face. For me, I wasn't really tired, neither was Spike. "Hey, Spike,"

"What?" he answered.

"Do you have that nagging feeling that something weird is about to happen once we get to Ponyville?"

He nod with a yes. "But what is it, is the question Abram?"

"I think we're going to have more than just a warm welcome." Three to four hours past and Ponyville was in sight. I've noticed that the Pegasus were in a flight pattern and diving out of the sky. Once they got to a certain altitude they pulled up and did it again. I wasn't the only one watching this, Spike came to my side and watch the exercises being performed. "Abram what are they doing?"

"High possibly my son is teaching them how to dive bomb."

Spike looked at me with confusion. "Why do they need to learn that?"

"When the dimensions lock Spike, a massive warp will form and we can see Earth from the skies. What we're trying to do is to prepare for any invasion that the T.C. might throw at us when it does happen. We need to get to Ron as quickly as possible, once the train stops."

It took another hour before we got to the station. I rubbed Twilight awake and we got ready to leave the train. I looked at Spike, and he nodded on what we're about to do. Though it might be slower on my part, Twilight doesn't know what we're doing yet. "Ready Twilight, we got a lot of things to do and little time to spare." With little time is right, we got one week days to prepare for the dimensional lock.

The trip back to the base was quite…romantic. Spike ran ahead of us so we can goof off as we headed up. Once we got there though, Celesta and Ron were waiting for us. Celesta was the first one to speak. "Where did you two go? I was worried sick about you Twilight! Come with me Twilight, we need to take this discussion elsewhere."

I put my arm out to stop Twilight, she looked at me with a worried face. "Celesta, it was my fault. I needed Twilight to help me with a something. If you're going to punish someone, it should be me." Twilight hugged me tight as I could and Ron saw the big picture.

Ron turned to Celesta with a grin on his face. "Celesta let me handle this. I think it's time for my approach to punishment."

Celesta agreed with Ron and went back to her post. Ron look back at us. "Abram, I knew you liked Twilight, let's go to the lake. I need to give you two a lesson about love." With little doubt Ron was going to preach from the bible or tell about his war stories. Well that only means that Twilight and I can spend more time together. Then I notice small changes with Equestria. The land was starting to get a dark vibrant color scheme. Which looks more like my dimension. The water started to lose its lustful blue color and turned into a glassy clear color. Twilight was looking at me and notice something was up. "Abram what are you looking at?"

I look down at her. "Look at your world, its changing texture."

She looked out and gasp. She laid her head against my chest when she noticed. "Abram tell me one thing. What will happen in the end?"

"We escape with all the ponies on this land."

"Then where do we go then?"

"To the world that Cronos has set up for us."

Twilight was confused. "How do you know Abram, you told me that you haven't seen him since you were eight years old. For our sake, tell me one thing? Do you know where we're heading?"

I looked back shocked, I don't know what to say. The best answer I can give her is I don't know, but she knew. "Twilight, I don't know what to say, but before we start doubting, let's head back to the base. Ron are you coming?"

Ron looked back and saw us worn out. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, I think Celesta has calmed down now."

Chapter 22: Abram's Temptation

I woke up this morning with a frightening voice ringing in my ears. Twilight was still sound asleep on the opposite bed. I got up and left the room with little noise from my hooves. The noise kept getting worse and worse. Kept on repeating, "Abram, Abram, Abram." By the time I got to the mess hall, I had enough and screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" It was so loud that I woke up everybody. The voice kept getting louder and louder. I pressed my back against a corner and covered my ears. The first people to enter the room were Joseph and Vince. Their faces said it all, Joseph was to first to approach, "Abram, don't give in to Satan's temptations or any other demon. We'll try our best to help you, but no one will understand what's going on with you. Good luck."

He turned around and gave Vince a nod to block the doors. The voice suddenly changed rhythm, "Abram, you have the power to take over Equestira, and even better; the universe as a whole." I shake my head violently and knocked over some chairs. I'm now on my back on the floor. The voice gotten even more frightening, "Your friends don't care about you. They only fear you." Without even knowing it, I was talking out loud.

"No, my friends do care about me, and I care for them."

"Don't be a fool Abram, after you learn your true power. Your friends became frighten with fear and anger. They lie to you…"

"NO! That's not true!"

Then Vince's face changed from a worried face to an evil look. It started talking the same way the voice in my head was. "WHAT ARE YOU?" I fired a spell at Vince and he dodged and his face turned back to normal. I have to get of here. I ran into the hallway and all my friends were standing, looking at me in the face. Twilight my love came rushing forward, but Vince intercepted her. "Twilight stay back, this is definitely not a good time to help him."

Twilight was shocked, "Why not…"

I was not distracted for long, the agonizing voice came back louder than ever. "Who is this? This girl doesn't give a wooden nickel about you, she almost killed you twice already!"

"I will not listen to you?" My voice screeched.

"Abram, you can be ruler, you can be king, you can more than what you're doing now."

"Stop it you devil!"

"You can twist time to fit your needs, take whatever you want, when you want it."

I looked back up and everybody was backing up. Twilight and Vince were nowhere to be seen. Then I looked down and saw them on the ground with my hoofs on their necks. I let go and teleported outside. The voice was relentless and gotten deeper. "You could've saved them, before it ever happened. You could've put an end to this mess before it was even thought of. You wasted your time with these fools and that father of yours."

My face felt livid. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious Abram, you wasted your time, fixing that dumb machine when your father obviously left you. He didn't want anything to do with you. He didn't even like you. He thought of you as a distraction to his work…"

"Show yourself you foul demon."

"Your own mother even criticized you for marring that girl and letting her die and leaving your son injured."

"She's dead!"

"Abram now you see what you have done. If you weren't so caught up with your father's work, she would've lived. Your son wouldn't be hurt."

"Sadly for you, I won't give in."

"WHAT!" The voice screamed and black cloud formed in front of me.

"You heard me, now leave me alone!"

The voice laughed and snarled at me, and eyes started to appear out of this dark entity. "Abram, I don't want to tempt you anymore. I want to kill you."

The entity teleported me back inside and blew out all the lights, except for the lights above my friend's heads, and me. The cloud then attacked my friends and turned the skin dark and turned their eye color blood-red. Even Twilight was taken by this cloud. The only ones left was Joseph and I. Then the lights turned off completely, and Joseph's voice rang with pain. The light came back on and he was chained to the wall. I, on the other hand was surrounded by: Vince, Ron, Cloud, Discord, Crystal, Jane, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinky Pie, Celesta, and finally Candace.

Joseph's voice rang out. "Abram don't give in!"

Next a fiery flame came running up and down my spine. Vince was the first to jump, and I smacked him in the face and he crashed face first into the all. I made my escape through there and the others followed in pursuit. My next move teleported and kicked Rainbow Dash all the way down the hallway, and ended it with Apple Jack being power-driven into the ground. I got hit by Cloud and Celesta in the rib and flew into the wall. Discord fired a spell at me and I got out-of-the-way.

I recovered and fired ray spell and the room filled with a bright blue light. I let go of the energy and hit all but Twilight and Cloud. All of the sudden, they began multiplying in front of me. 20 Twilight's were now in front me and 10 Clouds. How can I hurt the ones I love the most. I teleported out of the base again to only find myself on top of a mountain. I turned around and I found… "Jessica!"

Her entity was ghostly, but she didn't take long to notice my presence. "Abram Yugotav, now I get my chance to kill you after all these years."

Obviously, I totally missed something. I got into a good battle stance and fired a spell at her. She disappeared and came back as a physical pony. She was still ghostly and had a reddish hue to her skin. She was a unicorn by the looks, but less time to think. Bam! I was hit dead on and flew across the mountains. I didn't get the chance to recover, and hit a cliff and fell into the river below.

I can tell the time was late when I woke back up. The sky was blood-red, but I looked at my watch and I was only out for 12 minutes. I ran to a high point and saw that I was very far away from the base. I don't know what's going to happen, but I need to defeat Jessica. The word how is now the question. All my friends are either tied up or possessed. I can sneak back in and get my dad's list of spells. Wait, it's not at the base at all. I left it in the Zorro. Oh I hate using time magic but here goes nothing.

The time bubble formed around me, but I can see something out of the ordinary. Animals only show up blue, and what shows up like demons are red. Never knew I can do that, hmm. The red vapor trail leads to the Zorro, that's not a good thing. I flew as fast as I could to the ship and once I got there… "Whoa! The whole ship is possessed. Only thing that's not red is the book." I need to act quickly, and teleported to the book. "Gotcha…"

A voice crept up behind me. "Very good Abram, now will you die."

"Wait? You're not effected by time spells?"

"Abram you silly man, I'm dead, and no longer effected by time, I got all the time I need to do whatever I want. I'm also guessing you have all the time you want."

"I love chatting with you babe but… you tied to the ship by the way and I'm not." I jumped out the window and fired a reaction spell to the nuclear engines in the middle of the ship. With a split second to spare, I use a shielded sonic rainboom and got out of there. I wasn't fast enough though and got caught up with the explosion. The shear force knocked me smooth out and I woke up next to a river. I can still see the massive nuclear cloud rising in the air. I got up and turned around to see that I'm very close to Ponyville. "Man the ship was 100 miles away, how in the world did I end up this close to Ponyville."

I looked down at the river and saw that the current was flowing from the explosion. "Hmm, that explains everything. Now can I get some sleep?" Then I heard a bunch of familiar voices coming from the town. "Abram!" I just sat there and they came up. I was tearing up and that's all I can do about it.

"It's ok Abram, just breathe; just breathe."

I open my eyes and noticed that it was Twilight. Everybody else was watching the explosion in the background. "Well my father knows how to fix loose ends without making a mess, I think I need to do that too."

Everybody turned with a scared look. Twilight and Ron thought of the same thing and said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh it was just my dead wife trying to kill me, that's all."

Ron and Cloud knew about my past better than anyone here, but everybody was confused. "Yes, I had a wife in the past, but what I didn't know was that she didn't give a wooden nickel about me nor my son. That explosion finally and hopefully put an end to her madness. Now I can move on, with no regrets. No one trying to take me from my friends or try to kill them in process. She was tricky but not good enough. With this book now in my hands. I can learn everything my father knew and more. I also want to apologize to all of you for anything I might have done to you. You're now my family, and I want a fresh start. Twilight, I want to talk to you once we get back, I got the book."

The group gave me a hug and they started on their way back to the damaged base. Twilight waited with me and we headed off last shoulder to shoulder. Then she looked back and saw the book I was talking about. "Abram, better yet! Let's go to my castle. It has a nice and quiet reading area. We can look at the book in peace and no distractions."

"Sounds like a good plan Twilight, the last thing we need is anymore distractions."

We agreed and headed off to her castle in Ponyville. Then the voice came back, "Abram you fool!" This time it wasn't just me that heard it. Twilight started looking franticly around for the voice, but I had a bad suspension. "Twilight don't touch the book."

The voice returned and taunted both of us. "You'll pay… YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

I took off my satchel that was handling the book and a flash of bright red light beamed from it when it touch the ground. Then a shadow figure flew out and landed in front of us. It was Jessica! Then three more flashes of light and came three more ponies. One was black as night, another was white as a dove, and the last one was silver. They surrounded us and shot both of us with a vision.

"You two will be fortunate, as evil will come all at once. Next the dimensions will lock and the warp space between the two will cease to exist. Three factions will fight both in Equestira and on Earth. Both will be destroyed and Abram's father will lead you to your new home."

Twilight's voice rang out. "When is this going to take place?"

Jessica giggled, "Abram just started it when he got the book. Just look up."

We both looked up and saw Earth forming dead center in the evening sky. Next, what really shocked me? I heard the jump drives of numerous ships in the distance. "Umm, Twilight we need to go…NOW!"

Chapter 23: The End

Abram and I were running as fast as we could to the base in the mountains. The trip started to become dire as we got close to the entrance. The sky turned blood red and the air started to get really hot. Ron was waiting for us at the door and was shouting, "Hurry you two love birds, we don't have all day nor 12 minutes to be exact."

Ron guided us to the war room and it was crowded with all our friends and royalty. The moving picture they call radar is not looking so good. A huge red triangle was pointing in our direction. Abram started giving us instructions to get to the train he modified to get to the Leviathan. "Get everybody in Ponyville on that train!"

Abram, Cloud, and I made our way to the town, to help with the evacuation. After ten minutes we managed to get everybody on board. The train shuttered and we were off. I can see the nanobot fighting them as hard as they could and two of which came to defend the train. I teleported to the top of a peak to see the full picture. "My heartland, being destroyed before my very eyes."

Abram teleported as well, and he brought all of our friends with him. "Twilight, I'm sorry. Your people will never see this land again. It's going to be a dark adventure to my world, but you will have to carve out a new heartland for your people. I hope my father didn't have anything to do with this."

He teleported everybody back to the train. I look up one more time and followed suit. The train is very fast, and I can see the mountains ahead of us. On my right something caught my eye. Abram also noticed it and look at me with a frighten look. "Twilight, get our friends, we got company and it's not going to end well if we don't do something."

I did what he told me and everybody was in the last car on the train. "Ok Abram, got everybody here, what's the plan."

He nodded and gave out his plan. "Ron, Jane, Twilight, and I will be outside watching the enemy in the valley. Vince and Joseph will show everybody else to their positions on the train. Just don't have any cross fire and aim carefully."

Everybody did what their told and my group went on the back railing of the car. Ron and Abram were looking at the objects and their skin turned pale. "What is it guys?"

Abram turn back and spoke, "Greyhounds, you remember that walker on planet Earth. Just this time, it's the elite group."

An explosion above us took out the nanobots who were escorting us to Abram's ship. Jane turned into a two legged walker of some kind of thing and Ron went inside of it. Abram is telling me to assist Ron and Jane, then he just jumped off. I look back to Ron and he gave a nod of faith. I look up and saw a whole bunch of rockets heading right towards us. Quick as a wick, I shot out a force field and protected Ron and Jane. In return, they fired and destroyed the greyhounds that were firing at us. Ron was nervous about something, "Ron what you so nervous about?"

"It's just Abram, every time he goes out and fights… he loses it. I hope he has better control this time."

Another massive explosion, interrupts the conversation. I look in the direction of where the firing might have come from. GASP! "Ron look straight in front of me, what is that."

His voice became frighten, "TITAN , GET DOWN!"

When he said that, massive explosions rang all around us as the cannon fire became fierce. "Ron how do we get rid of them?"

"Get to the Sabro M.A.C. on the next car. You might need to blow off the roof though to get a clear shot."

I went to the next car and three little Phillies were sitting next to the window. "Apple Bloom; Scootaloo; Sweetie Bell? What in Equestira are you doing here?"

The three all started to talk at once, I can't make out what their trying to say. "Never mind, but I need your help with something"

Apple Bloom spoke out, "What is it Twi?"

"I need your help getting this darn thing to work. Can you guys give me a hand?" Without a word, they came over and actually managed to get the machine to work. The car walls and roof, flew off and the gun started to turn. Apple Bloom was manning the controls, Scootaloo had the range finder from the looks, and Sweetie Bell had the sights. I told them where to fire and they did an excellent job. "Keep it up girls, I'll go check on everybody else!"

The next car has only personal belongings, but Spike was now entering the room. "Spike!"

Spike expression of excitement made my day, "Twilight, I've been looking all over for you. Where's Abram by the way?"

"That's what I'm also trying to find out, can't seem to get a good view of what's going on."

"Twilight, let's go back to the caboose, maybe we might get a good vantage point."

"Good idea Spike, let's go."

We got to the car that Jane and Ron are on and I noticed something was wrong. "Ron what's going on?"

He looked towards me and screamed. "Abram is trying something, but I think he's about to lose it. We need to get somewhere safe quick!"

Jane turned back into a Pegasus and we all ran towards the car closest to the tunnel entrance. I picked up the cutie mark crusaders as we went along. Then a bright green and blue light flashed, followed by a loud explosion. The last two cars were blown smooth off and obliterated before our very eyes. When we cleared the tunnel, I looked out into the valley and saw a flashing orb of magic. The sky turned black with green lines imprinted on it. "Ron what is he doing?"

"Honestly Princess, I've never seen him do this before. Usually ends up with the world getting warped to its destruction. Maybe, just maybe, he got his powers under control. He doesn't just control time, he can turn a world to what he wants it to be."

Abram's voice started to creep into our conversation, "I don't know how long I can hold out, you guys are not far from the ship. Keep…"

His voice left our ears with a static discharge and comes back. "Going… Paradigm Fleet is evacuating the…citizens of…this world. I'll keep the T.C. away from you guys, once everybody is on board the Leviathan, that's when I'll return. "

Lighting struck down every hound that was chasing us. Then massive ships appeared over where Ponyville is. Ron was smiling at the sight. "Twilight, reinforcements to the south, your people are getting out of here. Now we must focus on getting out of here."

The mountains began to crumble as the ship appeared. "Ron, let's get on board quickly!" We jumped off the train and ran to the ship. Discord and Cloud opened up the main access areas and a thousand or so ponies got onboard. I waited until Abram showed up, but he didn't show. When, my heart started to give up. A bolt of lightning flashed right in front of me and Abram gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I was late, kinda forgot how to get out of the spell I cast."

"You silly Philly, let's get out of here."

With the doors now closed, the ship accelerated at a great pace. I looked out a window, and saw my home leave me before my very eyes. "Twilight cover your eyes!" A pair of hoofs covered my eyes and the ship began to rock heavily. The hoofs let go and I saw my world explode. I look up to where Earth will be, but it was falling apart as well. "ABRAM!"

He came running towards me and hugged me tightly. "Abram. Was that the End?"

He giggled, "Twilight, it's now the beginning of a new era for all of us. I know where to send our people. A planet called Alexandria. Forget what my father says, he broke his promise to my God anyways. With my powers under my complete control, I can turn that planet into what you used to living to. Please accept this as marriage proposal for not giving up on me. Will you marry me is the question?"

"How can I say no, you saved my life and countless others? Your heart is above any ones capabilities and you put your friends and family first, before you act on your own behalf."

Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

After five months of terraforming Alexandria to the Ponies new home; Twilight and I began rebuilding Ponyville. The extra time with each other brought us closer together as a couple. Time will only tear us apart. Hopefully not literally!

[HT1]This part of the chapter is optional, just in case you forgot about something

[HT2]The Song is "Praise you Through this Storm" by Casting Crowns J

Typed the lyrics as I listen to the song, the lag of my processor made some minor to major mistakes to the lyrics.


End file.
